


Dogs are the best Meet-Cute

by Turkington82



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A cute dog brings them together, Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they basically will have a lot of sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dogs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun, Hands, I have no idea how much you have to tag every kind of sex, I mean why wouldn't it?, If you just want porn this is not the fic for you, Juilliard School, Light Angst, Mildly manipulative previous relationship which is now finished, Oral Sex, Reference to previous bad relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, Student Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Yes there is a plot too, movie star Ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkington82/pseuds/Turkington82
Summary: **fic is already 100% written, posting weekly**Ben Solo is a world famous movie star. Rey is a Juilliard graduate whose acting career never took off, so now she is studying for her Theater PhD and working at Brooklyn Dog Rescue to pay her fees. Beebee is a slobbering, chocolate brown Rottweiler mix who will be the unwitting meet-cute between these two adorkable beings.***Expect: ROMANCE! SMUT! MOTORBIKES AND LEATHER SEX! SOFT BEN! HORNY BEN! A MAD AND ADORABLE SLOBBERY DOG! MOVIE GLAMOUR! AWARDS! LAKEHOUSE FLUFF! MORE SMUT! LOVE AND A TEENY BIT OF ANGST!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. It's steaming hot in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> If the plot summary sounds familiar, it's basically because this fic will borrow and be inspired by Adam Driver's movie career / celebrity life but in the form of a deliciously romantic and smutty Reylo fic. So yes, Beebee is Moose...  
> Basically last year, I wrote an epic 25 chapter Adam Driver / OFC nsfw romance fic (you can [read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328124/chapters/55880701) if you prefer that scenario - I'm quite proud of it). I then realised a lot of people aren't into that (which is totally fair, I get it!) so I thought I'd adapt that fic into a Reylo because, I am a big, big reylo at heart. So the entire fic is written already, you can expect a weekly chapter update, guaranteed (unless, you know, acts of God or meteorites etc...)  
> ***  
> Also dogs make my heart sing!  
> ***  
> Expect plot, character development, romance, dogs being dorks, Ben and Rey being dorks, but also lots of very, very hot sex :) After this chapter I'll stick notes at the end. Tags will update as I go and will put any trigger warnings in notes before any relevant chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - In which Ben Solo goes to adopt a dog, struggles to fit into a very small chair and in which Beebee the dog loses his shit and slobbers. A lot.  
> ***  
> **your comments and kudos mean the world! I'd love your feedback 😍🥰**

_PROLOGUE:_

_In summer of 2018 Rey had graduated from Julliard as a mature student, hoping, like so many of her classmates, to make it on the stage. She was paying mind-boggling rent on a tiny studio in Park Slope, working four jobs and auditioning like crazy for any and every toothpaste commercial, every half-assed, tiny backwater theatre production and honestly, was generally frazzled._

_Following a rough nine months of slogging it like this, marked only by badly paid small acting gigs, disappointing auditions, rejections and mounting frustration Rey had finally turned her back on the precarious artistic life to get a proper job and start rethinking her long term career prospects._

_Eventually, Rey decided to go back to university part time to do her Theatre Studies PhD in the hopes of teaching (those who can’t teach, right?? , but needed work to pay the fees. At Maz’s foster home where she’d grown up, there were always loads of animals around so when a position came up for an assistant at the Brooklyn Dog Rescue she jumped at the chance._

_Little did Rey know that one prospective dog owner was going to turn her whole world upside down._

*******

**Present Day - NYC**

  
It was going to be a hot summer in New York City. Even on the first weekend in June the thermometer was already hitting 76 F and city dwellers were thronging the parks, bars and café terraces in t-shirts and shorts and hitting Coney Island beach on the weekends.

  
Rey had been working at Brooklyn Dog Rescue since February and had bedded in well. The team were super friendly, supportive of her academic work, and sociable. She hung out a fair bit with her colleagues, especially Rose, and loved spending her days playing with and walking the dogs, helping out with trainers and prospective adopters coordinating interviews and facilitating home introductions – it was always satisfying.

But the onset of summer brought its own set of challenges. As the heat rose, New York apartments became more and more cramped and stifling. Puppies bought as presents for Christmas started to become less of a novelty for some and more of a thing that got in the way of a summer vacation, or free time with friends.

The pound was getting busier as more and more people started showing up, leaving their dogs in their care – often without even showing face, just dumping and running. It was depressing, but everyone pulled together to do their best and worked double time to make sure the new pups were getting homes.

It was the Monday afternoon following the first June weekend. Rey was working on her laptop at the front desk to cover the reception lunch break – she was knee deep in reviewing prospective adopter applications when the bell above the door rang.

Rey was just finishing typing up an email and didn’t look up. Crouched over her laptop she couldn’t see over the counter, but hollered:

“Just a second, sorry! I’ll be right with you if you want to take a seat!”

“Uh…ok, sure. That’s ok, I’ll just grab a seat.” came a deep, rumbling, honeyed voice.

Rey stopped typing. The voice was… oddly familiar. She had no idea why. But it was a good voice. _Really_... good. 

She quickly finished typing, hit send on he email, closed the laptop and stepped up from behind her seat at the counter.

Rey’s gaze immediately fell on a very tall, broad shouldered guy in black jeans, a plaid shirt, a hooded jacket and red and black Nikes taking up most of the small three-seater sofa in the reception area. A navy baseball cap was pulled down tight over his head, the rim obscuring his face. He was looking out the window, a tousle of jaw-skimming black hair peeking out from under the cap. But despite not seeing his face, something gnawed at Rey inside. He seemed so familiar. So tall. Definitely attractive.

 _Why does it feel like I know him?_ _She thought_

She cleared her throat.

“Hi, sorry I kept you waiting! How can I help?” A casual smile.

The guy turned and his gaze fell straight on Rey. And her breath hitched.

_Oh._

He stood up, his tall, broad frame taking up most of the small lounge space beside reception.

Rey’s breath stuttered in her throat. A flutter beat deep in her stomach as recognition sparked in her brain.

_I know this guy. It's Ben Solo. Ben. Fucking. Solo?_

Rey almost let out a sharp laugh of surprise at the incongruousness of the situation.

_Ben "my-actor-friends-won't-shut-up-about-him" Solo. Ben "my face is in the hall of fame at Julliard" Solo. Well... fuck me!_

Standing in the reception of Brooklyn Dog Rescue centre. All 6ft 3 inches of him.

Impossibly beautiful.

His eyes widened slightly as he turned and met Rey’s gaze, an almost imperceptible and sheepish smile turning the corner of his lips, like he was taken by surprise.

It flashed over his face in a second and it was gone then his face turned back to the serious, studied look he was notorious for.

Rey almost laughed again, part surprise, part disbelief.

“ _Holy crap, he really does have that ‘serious face’ everyone talks about_ ”. She mused.

Instead Rey swallowed, took a deep breath and shook herself in as small a movement as she could before breaking into what she hoped wasn’t a plastered, awkward smile.

Ben walked towards Rey, scratching the back of his head, “Oh, yeah, hi! Um… So, I, uh, was looking to get a dog…” he said, quietly.

He pursed his lips, taking off his baseball cap and running a hand through his hair. He looked almost more awkward than Rey, taking up the entire small space of the reception, almost hyper aware of his sheer size.

“Well, by some crazy coincidence this happens to be a dog pound, so I guess we can come to some kind of arrangement.” Re joked softly.

He kept his gaze dead on her, looking pensive and right into her eyes for a second, then broke into a genuine warm laugh.

“Oh, ha yeah, I guess we could! That was, uh, stating the obvious… I guess most people don’t walk in here looking for groceries…” He chuckled and the soft crinkle of a smile broke over his face

“I’m Ben” – he stretched his hand out to shake Rey’s, his large hand enveloping he small one entirely in his, his palm warm and soft.

“Hi, I’m Rey…. Um, yes. I know who you are.” She smiled softly, almost embarrassed, hoping not to make him awkward, but he just shrugged it off.

“Oh, yes. I guess…. I get that, I mean, I have this face…” he looked serious again, almost tired, and Rey imagined the poor guy probably couldn’t go ANYWHERE any more without being stared at, or pointed at.

“Don’t worry", she joked, "if the paparazzi come round you I'll, uh, smuggle you into our secret bunker under the reception. Your secret's safe with me!”

Rey grinned, feeling slightly dazed.

He smirked at this and his shoulders relaxed. Then he giggled. It caught Rey off guard. It was disarming.

“Ha, thanks – I wish more places had secret bunkers!” they both chuckled.

“So", Rey went on…"adopting? That’s awesome. Good timing too, we have a LOT of new pups in. Do you, um, know what sort of dog you’re looking for?”

“Hmmm, not so much. A big one…? I like German Shepherds, Rottweilers. I had a Rottweiler when I was younger, as a kid. But I guess, I’ll know when I see it? Like, I’ll have a feel or a connection?”

“Sure, that makes sense, especially with adoptions, you’ve got to click.”

“Yeah. I’ve kind of wanted to do this for a while but it’s been so busy. But, now, I, uh, have a break right now, I'll be around more... um. Anyway it’s the right time. I’ve got people, friends, who can help if I have to travel but… er… for now there’s a lot of down time, so I figured I should just stop talking about doing it and just come along.”

Rey didn’t ask about the “down time”, although she was curious. He’d been in what felt like a hundred movies over the past year, but his private life was a mystery. And none of her business. But she couldn't pretend not to be intrigued.

Ben was an actor she'd admired like anyone in her profession, one of those whose names was hallowed in so many circles. The newest shining star of Juilliard. A Golden Globe winner…

The moment felt both weirdly familiar and completely surreal as the pair walked through the centre. Rey couldn't deny just how insanely attractive he was in real life. How big and tall and... present. Radiating an energy that permeated the space. She struggled to take her eyes off him

When he spoke he looked here right in the eye, always the slight crinkle of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Ok, well… There’s some boring registration paperwork, but we can do that after if you want to just go and see the dogs we have?” Rey focused back on the job, going through the motions. But she was definitely thrown.

“Sure. Ok, cool. Yeah.”

Rey’s shoulders un-tensed as they both walked round the back of reception and into the complex at the back of the building where the kennels and training pens were.

Past the initial surprise at seeing Ben Solo stood in he workplace, a face she only knew from movie posters billboards and glossy magazines and the chatter from Juilliard alumni who'd crossed paths with him, Ben was charming and easy to talk to, and as they chatted more about his childhood dog, Chewie, the surprise faded and Rey relaxed into the fact that he was, of course, just a regular guy. Regular, in as much as he really was ridiculously handsome - to the point of surreal, deliciously charismatic, somehow uniquely quirky in his tall, impossible broadness and almost awkward body movements and – she couldn’t help admitting – sexy as hell. She suddenly understood what her friends had been going on about. _Suddenly_ she was really paying attention.

“So, have you worked here long? Must be a pretty awesome job” Ben asked, turning his body fully towards Rey as he spoke.

“Oh, since the start of the year. I’m lucky, it’s a lot of fun. I grew up with dogs and just love that I don’t have a traditional desk job. I’m pretty active, I don’t think I could handle just doing emails all day…”

“Yeah”, Ben grinned, “I'd be terrible at that. I did a bunch of pretty shitty jobs before acting - telemarketing, I did sales calls, I sucked at pretty much all of them.”

“I think your career is pretty safe” Rey laughed, her smile bright, “I can’t see you selling orthopaedic shoes on the shopping channel just yet."

He grinned at that, widely and off guard. Boyish and beautiful.

Rey wanted to ask him about Julliard, seeing as he was obviously one of the many famous alumni whose faces graced the hallways, but didn’t want to seem too keen. Chatting dogs was safe, and enjoyable, she thought it best to keep the acting thing to herself. After all he was probably bombarded by wannabe actresses all the time looking to get ahead, Rey had always fought for for herself, she was NOT that person.

As the pair approached the first set of kennels. Ben’s eyes lit up as Rey opened the door and about twenty tails started furiously wagging, the dogs yelping and barking with excitement at a new visitor.

“Oh, shit. Oh, man look at these guys! Ho, ho!” Ben strode in and immediately crouched down by the first kennel, with a very excitable pincher in it.

A pin board with a polaroid photo was hung on the kennel doorframe with a big sticker saying “Say Hi! I’m Charlie and I love liver treats, jumping over logs and chewing my duck toy”

“Hi Charlie, hey, hey!” Ben squatted down low and stuck his hand in to pat Charlie on the head before turning and giving Rey the biggest beam. He was loving this and looked like a giant kid in a candy store. Charlie was jumping with happiness and licking Ben’s hand furiously.

“Yeah, you like that? You want a tummy rub?” The two were playing through the kennel opening, but soon Duke, the boxer in the kennel next door was scratching for attention too.

“Oh my god, this is going to be so hard to choose!” Ben exclaimed as he ran round the room trying to pat all the dogs he could. “Can I take them all?”

Re spent the next half hour introducing Ben to all the dogs, or rather, Ben introduced himself with loud exclamations of “Hey buddy, hi! Wanna play! Grrrr!” and making crazy faces and dog growl noises. Rey took the opportunity to check in on a couple of the newer arrivals and every so often, she caught Ben watching he intently as she spoke softly to each of the pups, before he smiled awkwardly and returned his attention to the dogs. Her brain scrambled, but quickly dismissed any notion that he might be remotely interested, clearly her imagination entirely.

Rey regaled Ben with all the funny stories about each dog which made him laugh, and he in turn told Rey about some of the hi jinx his old dog Chewie had gotten up to when he was a kid. There was an easy familiarity between the two of them, a natural complicity.

 _She’s different. Special._ Ben thought, his curiosity piqued.

He shook it off before his distraction became obvious and returned to the mission at hand.

Beebee, a chocolate brown Rottweiler-pit bull, seemed to hold his attention more than the others. They’d had an immediate chemistry – and Ben seemed really drawn.

“Oh, man. Beebee is amazing! Look at him! He reminds me of Chewie, but kind of smaller. A bit more of a gentle giant. But with loads of energy, I love that.” Beebee’s sticker read “Hi, I’m Beebee. I’m a kick-ass guard dog, but also a secret romantic. I love rolling in leaves and barking at pigeons.”

Beebee was loving the attention, rolling onto his back and yapping playfully at Ben as he rubbed his belly, then jumping up to try and lick his face.

“Do you want to take Beebee for a play session in the training pen?” Rey asked.

Rey loved Beebee too, he’d been at the pound for a while – bigger dogs usually took longer to get snapped up as most people had small apartments in Manhattan. He really was a gentle giant, mostly slobbery and playful, but he defended the pound like he owned the place if he felt any sense of wariness. The perfect guard dog for a single person, if she’d had the space and someone to share the responsibility she’d have adopted him herself.

“Sure, yes, oh fuck yeah, yes please. Ok, Beebee – c’mon buddy we’re going to play”.

Rey let Beebee out and he immediately leapt into Ben’s arms. Despite being a massive dog, Ben just scooped Beebee up like he was picking up a bag of groceries, the dog fit into his long, muscular arms perfectly. Ben chuckled wildly as Beebee licked his face and nuzzled his neck. Rey melted a little inside.

“Okay buddy, yes, yes, I love you too! Ok, let’s go!” Beebee knocked Ben’s cap off with his enthusiastic nuzzling and Rey picked it up as the pair of them went off to the training pen. There were balls and all sorts of toys in the grassy enclosure. Ben put Beebee down and took off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt as the pair started to run around, Beebee bounding up and down as he and Ben fell into a sort of graceful play dance. Ben threw balls and wrestled with Beebee over a chew toy.

“Want to join us?” Ben turned suddenly and waved Rey into the pen. Normally, she didn’t interfere when prospective owners were meeting the dogs, but it seemed harmless, and who could resist the offer? Besides, Beebee trusted her and clearly trusted Ben so it could only be positive for him.

The pair ran around, laughing at Beebee’s mad dancing and jumping as he got more and more excited. Eventually he and Ben wound up rolling around in a wrestle and Rey jogged over to scratch Beebee behind the ears as Ben held him in a cuddle.

  
“He likes you” Ben stated, and gave Rey a small smile as he rubbed Beebee’s ear, “This is so much fun. I think... I think Beebee is the one! I mean… just look at him!” He looked right into Beebee's eyes and Beebee licked Ben’s nose. Ben wrinkled his face up in a chuckle and nuzzled the dog right back.

“Yes, yes you do, yes I know, you’re the man! Yeah, I know. Ok buddy, good boy, smoochy times over, we’ve got to go do some papers!”

Rey smiled at Ben who unrolled himself from off the ground and stood up, shaking grass off his shirt. She handed him his cap and jacket.

“Thanks. You’re so lucky you get to do this all day." He grinned, boyishly.

“Beebee is my favourite too”, Rey mentioned, “I’m almost annoyed you’re going to adopt him, he is my dream choice. But I don’t think Beebee would like my tiny apartment too much!”

“I’ll send you photos!” Ben joked – then looked at Rey with a serious face.

Rey’s eyes widened just for a moment, hanging on for a second to the ridiculous idea that Ben Sol might somehow remain in contact with her – texting her dog pictures no less. It clearly had come out as a joke from him too as he quickly put his cap back on, took his jacket from her and picked Beebee up to take him back to the kennel, his face impassive again, eyes down.

Once Beebee was safely back in his kennel, Rey walked Ben back to reception doors. As they got near she could see it had gotten busy and there were 4-5 people chatting to her colleague Rose who was now back from lunch.

  
“Oh.” Rey thought quickly. “Um, do you want to avoid the…uh… it’s a bit crowded in there…”

“If there’s a way, that would be great. I’d be grateful, I just don’t want to cause a fuss…” he looked sheepish and pulled his cap lower out of instinctive habit. REy quickly rerouted to go in via a staff-only fire door to the side of reception.

“I totally get it, we can go to our staff room, there’s only Rose and I today it’ll be private.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

They ducked in through the fire exit and Rey led Ben to the small, cramped staff room. She cleared a small chair for him which he almost had to fold himself into like origami, whilst she flustered about the coffee prep area.

“Can I get you anything, a coffee?" Rey asked "I just need to grab the papers from reception”.

“Oh, it’s ok, I can make it if you want to go and get the papers. You want one too?” Be smiled sweetly and got up towards Rey then immediately started opening cupboards and pulling out cups and filling the kettle, completely at ease.

“Thanks, I would LOVE a coffee. Black no sugar!” Rey beamed.

He leant over Rey’s head to grab the instant coffee from a shelf above her and brushed right up against her body. She flinched imperceptibly, her heartbeat picking up in an instant. He was warm, with a faint smell of some kind of musky, spicy cologne. Divine. Rey’s cheeks heated and she ducked out quickly to get the papers.

 _Pull yourself together, Rey, you idiot._ She chided herself.

When she returned, Ben was sat with two coffees in front of him, almost hunched over the edge of the staff desk - the chair was clearly too small for him. Rey realised he was looking at her study books stacked on one side of the table. She plopped the papers down and moved the text books out the way, clearing her throat.

“Are these yours? You study theatre?” Ben asked, handing Rey a coffee.

“Yes… um, yeah… I – er – I’m studying for my Theatre PHd part time… I was hoping to teach eventually…”

Ben looked right at her, interested. This was a man who wouldn’t hold a conversation without ever looking you right in the eye.

“That’s great! Where are you studying?”

“I'm at Tisch now. But... well, I’m actually a Julliard graduate… like you. Graduated a couple of years ago.” Rey mumbled, before taking a large gulp of coffee.

“No way! Oh! Cool, you didn't say!" He looked right at her, completely focused.

“It didn’t seem relevant, but yes – we’ve all seen your face on the alumni wall…”

“Oh god, that really old headshot, with my ears sticking out and that really bad pudding bowl haircut?”

“Yes… hahah that’s the one!”

They both giggled.

Ben asked Rey a million questions about her time at Juilliard, finding out what tutors they’d had in common, favourite and most hated classes (hers: trombone, a short lived foray into music which she’d realised was the worst idea she’d ever had / his: Italian. He loved the language, then discovered he was pretty awful at it, and had a draconian teacher with a “voice like a bull horn”).

They shared their favourite study texts and discovered a mutual love for Sam Shepherd. Ben told Rey about a performance he’d coordinated of Shepherd’s plays for a non-profit theatre project he ran. Rey told him about an amateur crowd-funded production she’d done with friends, performing for hospital workers and patients.

Conversation was easy, both Ben and Rey riffing off each other’s energy. In the cramped space he took up a lot of room and sat closely together she noticed how tactile he was – reaching out to touch her arm, leaning into her, constantly checking if she wanted more coffee, or needed to get back to reception (Rose seemed to be handling it, Rey were in NO rush to go anywhere).

 _Surely he’s not single?_ She thought.

She didn’t keep up with celebrity gossip, but knew Ben Solo by reputation was a pretty private person, his stand-offish personality was famed amongst her actor friends and at Julliard, not that she was seeing any evidence of this. He seemed relaxed around he in this off-work moment.

_This isn’t flirting Rey. This is just how he is. You are literally imagining things. You need to get the goddamned paperwork sorted…_ her brain kicked in, then she looked up at the clock on the wall behind Ben.

“Oh my god! It’s 3.30… we close at 4! Shit, sorry, I need to get this paperwork done or you are not getting your dog!”

Ben looked at Rey, both a bit stunned at the time that had passed, and Ben suddenly reverted in a flash to super serious and focused, like a light switch, as Rey gathered up the registration papers and a pen

“Wow, yeah. I didn’t even notice the time – I need to get home too, I’ve got some calls.” Ben mumbled, running his hand through his hair again, _a nervous reflex?_

Then he paused.

“It’s a shame, I was enjoying our conversation. I didn’t stay friends with a lot of people at Julliard after I left. I was… a bit of an asshole to be honest, I’d done some time in the army and frankly I was pretty rough round the edges... I guess I just wanted to move on really quick and get out there…”

“You do… kind of have a reputation…” Rey hesitated. Had she said too much? He looked up at her and chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m aware. I feel like my whole life is trying to make up for it by working hard at what I do…”

She gave him a reassured smile.

“It’s just nice for me to talk about it. It’s been a while. Anyway, what do you need me to fill in.”

Rey handed him the papers, it was just registration for now.

“Basically once you’re registered, we do a basic background check, credit check, etc, put together official adoption papers and schedule a home visit with Beebee and one of our adoption support volunteers. If that goes well, it’s all signed and officialised. Beebee is all yours!”

“Cool, that’s great...” He hesitated. “Would that be with you? The home visit?” He looked keen.

“Oh… er… I don’t know. It could be, it depends on my rota. I guess.” Rey tried not to blush, and failed miserably.

“Well, Beebee seems to really like you and… I guess, I dunno. It’s nice if it’s someone I’ve met already. This sounds really stupid, but I trust you – I, uh, keep my social circle of close friends and interactions pretty small, and I tend to prefer to stick with people I trust so…It sounds weird I know…”

“It doesn’t… I guess that’s the downside of fame, it must be pretty draining. I can ask to schedule it so it would be me doing the visit?” Rey asked, smiling softly.

“I’d like that. Thanks - I'm not trying to come off like some demanding asshole...", he put on a small voice "Oh, that fucking actor douche Ben Solo, comes in here demanding this and that" He rubbed his knees, looking at the floor.

Rey laughed out loud at this and reached over to him, suddenly emboldened.

“Ben, We're a chi-chi rescue pound in the heart of hipster Brooklyn, I can't tell you the amount of entitled asshats, pretentious dicks and diva weirdos we've had in here! Wanting a familiar face for the home intro is totally normal."

Ben looked down at Rey’s small hand on his arm, but didn’t pull away, instead just looked up at her from under the rim of his baseball cap, his dark eyes soft and kind.

“Right, well this entitled asshat is going to fill out the form…”

He grinned then, reaching for a pen.

“You can just put an email if you don’t want to leave a number on our records. I mean, we don't share data obviously, but...Or your agent? I don’t know how this works for… uh, maybe you don’t want to share that info? I don’t know if you have someone who manages this sort of thing?” Rey rambled.

“No, no, it’s fine. I know it isn’t going anywhere. I’ll leave you my cell number. You can… you know… let me know how Beebee is doing in the meantime, before the home visit?” he looked hesitant.

"Oh. Sure. I mean, yes, if you'd like me to."

"I would" He was deadly serious.

  
Rey’s heart caught in her throat at the unguarded look that crossed over his face. She dismissed it with a short, sharp laugh. Nerves.

“Sure! I can do that." She smiled at Ben. "Be prepared though, Beebee is a real diva, he poses like a pro.”

Ben finished filling out the form, and got up to leave.

“Want me to check outside? If it’s busy? We’re nearly closed so reception should be empty by now…”

“It’s fine I’m sure it’s quiet, I won't hang about, I can just duck out super quick. I have my bike out the front, so I can get onto the road pretty quickly. Thanks again. It was… uh... really nice to meet you.” He took Rey’s hand in his, less a shake than a sort of brief clutch.

“You too. Thanks. I’ll – er… be in touch.”

“I hope so” he said – a parting shot as he made his way out the staff room and through reception to the front door, his head bowed.

He hopped out pretty quickly and gave Rey a quick glance back through the glass door as he went to unlock his bike from the rack outside.

Rose, who had missed this entire encounter was now looking at Ben’s broad frame as he stood outside the door. She did a double take then looked at Rey, then back at Ben as he set off on his bike. Her eyes grew like saucers.

She swung back round at Rey, mouth in an “oh”.

Rey…“Was that…? What. The. FUCK?? Was that…??”

She was gaping like a fish.

“Yes.”

Rey grinned, eyebrows raised.

“WAS THAT BEN FUCKING SOLO???” Rose squealed.

“YES! So... random. And he’s adopting Beebee! Like, he just filled out the goddamned paperwork now. I mean… That was NOT what I expected today to go like."

“Wait, wait, wait, wait...” Rose stuttered, her face still in shock. “You’ve been out the back for ages. You’ve been with him? This whole damn time?

“… Yeah….!" Rey’s face expressed as much disbelief as Rose's. "We couldn’t stop talking! Like, seriously, we were just talking, for ages, I didn’t actually notice the time!”

“Whaaaaa? I mean. Holy shit. Was it weird? Crazy? Nice? Is that a stupid question?” Rose was still flustered.

“It was… weirdly normal, and really nice. REALLY nice. He’s really down to earth. Funny. Not weird at all – like, the serious thing? Nah… I think he’s just focused. But he’s funny. Really funny. Actually a bit... goofy, old fashioned. But … anyway.”

“WOW”

“Yeah.”

“WOW”

“I know.”

“So, are you doing his home visit?”

“Yeah, he weirdly… asked for it to be me. I mean, makes sense I guess...?”

“OK, seriously. WHAT??? Girl, get in!!! Please, for all our sakes.”

She giggled.

Rey laughed and started locking the front door as Rose bugged her with a hundred questions. They both decided to go and grab a drink so Rey could give her the lowdown. Rose was one of Rey’s most trusted friends and knew she wouldn't gossip to anyone.

Just before she left, Rey tapped Ben’s number from the scrawl on the post-it note into her phone. She was literally glowing inside at the idea of seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot sound familiar? Basically last year, I wrote an epic 25 chapter Adam Driver / OFC romance/ smutty fic (you can [read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328124/chapters/55880701) read it here if you prefer that scenario - I'm quite proud of it). I then realised a lot of people aren't into that (which is totally fair, I get it!) so I thought I'd adapt that fic into a Reylo because, I am a big, big reylo at heart. So the entire fic is written already, you can expect a weekly chapter update, guaranteed (unless, you know, acts of God or meteorites etc...)  
> ***  
> Also dogs make my heart sing!  
> ***  
> Expect plot, character development, romance, dogs being dorks, Ben and Rey being dorks, but also lots of very, very hot sex :) After this chapter I'll stick notes at the end. Tags will update as I go and will put any trigger warnings in notes before any relevant chapters.


	2. hot dogs with mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a house visit is set, phone chats are had and Beebee eats a hot dog.  
> ***  
> It's a slow burn, so this is still 100% smut-less vanilla, so dig in for the long haul people!

**\- CHAPTER 2 -**

Two days had gone by since Ben Solo had showed up at the dog rescue centre, totally knocked the breath out of Rey and left her a completely distracted hot mess. She’d managed to spill coffee on herself both mornings on the way in to work and her level of fidgety had reached epic proportions.

She’d picked up her cell phone at least 100 times per day, staring at it with such intensity that she realised anyone looking at her would think she were having a seizure, or be about to shoot laser beams from her eyes.

Rey had date options to send Ben to schedule the home visit with Beebee, who looked about as frustrated as Rey did, pouting in his kennel, clearly missing his new dream best friend.

However, for some reason – whilst he had been super easy and comfortable to talk to in person, a regular human, after all – the minute he had walked out of the door of the centre it was as if the moment hadn’t really happened, and he became “Ben Solo: Award-Winning Actor” again: The unobtainable, completely “not-a-real-person” celebrity whose life existed only in magazines and movies and didn’t mirror Rey’s in any way imaginable.

It didn’t help that that morning, on the front page of the New York Times, was a half-page advert for Calrissian luxury watches featuring his ridiculously tall frame, clad in a perfect-fitting black tuxedo, staring back at Rey from the reception desk with those intense, come-to-bed eyes and that pouty, full mouth.

Where in the past Rey would have glanced at it quickly, sighed nonchalantly, and gone back to work, _now_ she kept looking at the advert and trying to compute how this divine figure, like some old-school, suoer-groomed Paul Newman-esque heart throb was the same guy who’d cycled across Brooklyn to the dog rescue centre in scruffy jeans and messy hair to play with Beebee like he was just ‘Joe Average’.

Somehow, in Rey’s brain, sending a stupid text about home visit dates had now become harder than writing her actual thesis for university. 

Thankfully, Rose, who’d witnessed Rey’s mad phone staring all morning, brought her back to earth.

“Girl, you have GOT to text him. He needs to schedule his home visit. It's your _JOB_ Rey, you need to stop being so antsy. Seriously, the angst vibes you’re giving off are killing me. Just text him… Also, so I can live vicariously through you.”

Rey’s inner voice started talking to her.

_Oh my god, I’m becoming that person. I’m not that person! Am I that person?? Someone slap “stupid” on my forehead. In fact, scratch that, someone just slap my forehead._

“Oh my god, Rose”, She exclaimed out loud, “you’re right, I’m turning into a massive idiot. This guy’s stupid magazine face is turning me idiot-like. OK. Texting. Now.”

Rose giggled. “That’s my girl. Now don’t accidentally hit ‘xoxo’ at the end on repeat”.

They both laugh at that. Rey started typing as Rose read out the date options from the diary.

_***texting*** _

_**Hi Ben! Rey here – Brooklyn Dog Rescue. Hope you’re well?** _

_Hope you’re well? –_ _Rey thought -_ _Oh my god, I’m so needy._

“It’s not needy” – shouted Rose as Rey realised she was thinking out loud – “It’s polite! Oh Lord, this is going to take forever!”

Rey pulled herrself together. She wasn’t this person, never had been. What was wrong with her?! _Just be yourself,_ Rey thought.

_***text*** _

_**Good news, we have slots available for Beebee’s home visit, if any if the below suit you, just let me know and I'll schedule it in.** _ **_Options are:_ ** **_Friday 14 TH after 12PM, SAT 15TH Between 10 AM – 12PM, SUN after 11am."_**

Rey smiled as she remembered Ben rolling around the grass with Beebee slobbering all over the place. As an afterthought she added:

_"Beebee says hi. He's been missing you. He's very grumpy without his new friend."_

Rey had a picture of Beebee on her cell phone, all rolled up in his play blanket looking – well, pretty pathetic honestly - but completely adorable. She added it as an attachment, smiled to herself, and hit send.

*******

Nothing happened for the rest of the day. Rey answered some calls at reception, wrote a few pages of a dissertation. She strained every nerve in her body trying NOT to check her phone every two minutes, but even Rose started pestering her later that afternoon as they both cleaned out the kennels and took some of the dogs for their afternoon exercise walks along the riverfront.

“Anything?”, she kept asking as Rey stopped for coffees at a takeaway kiosk.

“Rose, seriously, do you think I wouldn’t tell you straight away? He’s a busy guy…”

“He does _want_ the dog, right???” Rose grumbled.

“Now, _you’re_ sounding crazy!” Rey giggled.

*******

Rey finally got back to her apartment at 7pm, dumped her laptop bag and took off her muddy boots, then stripped off to take a shower and put on some comfy slacks, before making dinner. Her phone hadn’t buzzed once all afternoon.

Maybe he’d changed his mind on adoption. Maybe… he was rehearsing? Although he’d mentioned not having any movie projects on. Maybe his phone was broken? Maybe… he’d fallen under a bus, or into the Hudson?

Rey snorted with laughter into her glass of wine.

 _That’s it, I am losing it_! Rey thought. _If my mum didn’t respond to my texts for 2 days I wouldn’t even think anything about it. Pull your shit together Rey, go and do some work!_

She parked herself on her sofa with a draft script for a theatre show she was working on with some university friends, glass of wine in hand and a bowl of pasta on the table when her phone started buzzing.

**_*Caller: Ben Solo*_ **

Rey blinked at the screen.

Gulped.

Then nearly dropped the wine on the carpet as she sat up straight and scrambled for the phone.

“Oh god, he’s calling!” Rey said out loud, at nobody.

Her voice came out as a squeak.

_Oh, great! Ben Solo is calling me and my voice is so high pitched I sound like I’m trapped under a wardrobe or something._

It rang out a few more times before Rey snapped to and realised she actually had to pick the phone up.

“Uh…Hello?”

She thanked the heavens silently that she managed not to sound like Mickey Mouse.

“Hi, Rey? It’s Ben. Um, Ben Solo.”

“Hi. Yes, I know… it’s Rey.” _Urgh_ “Hi…. How are you?”

“Good! Thanks, yeah. Good. Um, sorry it took so long to call back, I was out, uh, training and I usually leave my phone at my apartment when I’m doing that.”

“Oh. Of course” _Dur, Rey thought to herself, not under a bus or in the Hudson then…_ “Don’t worry, we just wanted to get your home visit slot organised.” Her heart rate had notched up considerably just at the sound of his voice. Her palms were sweating.

“Yeah! I can do the Friday. Would 4pm be too late? Just that I have some errands in the day.”

“No, it’s fine. 4pm is fine. I’ll put it in the diary. I’ll confirm again the day before.”

He was all business. It was hardly the swooping fairy tale conversation Rey’d been hyperventilating about in her dreams. She was about to say bye and end the call when Ben piped in.

“Awesome, oh, and thanks for the picture of Beebee. Oh my god, that blanket. He’s so fucking awesome. He looks so lonely though! Is he lonely?”

Rey burst out laughing, mostly from the tension inside her, but also at how disarmingly earnest and anxious Ben sounded at the thought of Beebee being all alone and grumping in his kennel.

“Oh, Beebee’s just fine! He was pouting for the camera, it’s all show, I promise you. He’s a little diva, really. But rest assured he is getting ALL the love right now. He had a long walk in the park this afternoon, chased some birds and ate someone’s dropped loaded hot dog which is probably the most exciting thing he’s eaten all week.”

Ben chuckled on the other end of the line and Rey finally relaxed. She suddenly didn’t want to put the phone down.

“He ate a dropped hot dog?” Ben was grinning down the phone. “With, like, onions and mustard and everything on it?” He laughed.

“Yeah, actually it was disgusting, it was doused in ketchup, tons of mustard, pickles, I mean, someone had trampled on it already.”

They were both giggling now.

“That’s my dog! The “hot dog scavenger”. Is that even good food for a dog? He’s probably going to have the shits for the rest of the week. You realise that, right?”

“Oh wow, thanks.” Rey couldn’t stop laughing. “I hadn’t even thought about it. And I’m on shift tomorrow. Great. Maybe on Friday I’ll just leave him with you regardless of adoption papers, and run away. Then _you_ can deal with the post-hot dog shits.”

“I’d literally forgive him if he left a trail of poop all over my apartment. I’d take one look at his face. You know that really sad face he does? I think he could probably rip my apartment to shreds and I’d give him an award or something. I’m going to be such a sucker.”

“Oh Lord, he is going to LOVE the attention. His little dog ego will get so big, it might explode.”

Ben laughed softly.

“Argh, Beebee! I’m so fucking excited. So... um…it’s definitely you coming on Friday, right?” He sounded oddly excited about that, too.

“Yes. It’s little me.”

“Cool. Great. Actually, I have a book I thought you might like. You can pick it up. I mean… sorry, not to sound weird, just that you said you were into Sam Shepherd plays and since you’re coming round. I dug it out.”

“Oh.” 

_Rey went quiet. He’s looked out a book for her? He remembered her favourite playwright?_

“That’s… that’s really kind. Thanks. I do love Shepherd. Actually, I’m working on a script right now, like an adaptation of his play Fool for Love. I’m kind of stuck on it, so maybe this might help unlock something. Give me some inspiration.”

“Oh really? Fool for Love is a classic. An adaptation… that sounds cool.”

“Yeah, it’s just a project with some friends of mine. We’re doing short works, adapting scripts by our favourite playwrights into 5-minute plays. Anyway, sorry I don’t mean to bore you with my stuff…”

“Not at all. It sounds interesting, where are you doing this project…”

They ended up speaking on the phone for another forty minutes or so. Ben asked Rey a bunch of questions about her project, sounding her out as she told him what she were working on, sharing some thoughts.

Talking to him was so easy, Rey once again forgot all about “Ben: Award-Winning Movie Star” and he was just “Ben”. A theatre geek like Rey, with a fondness for goofy dogs.

Eventually, he had to go.

“I’m so hungry. I had six hours of training today, I think I could just eat my whole fridge. Door and all.” He said, jokingly.

“Haha! Ok, I’ll let you go and eat. And see you on Friday. With Beebee.”

“Yes. I’m looking forward to it. To seeing Beebee.” He said. Rey could hear him smile down the phone. “And seeing you.”

He left the words hanging. Rey stared at her phone wide-eyed. She was struck dumb.

“Hello? Rey…? Are you still there?”

Rey cleared her throat.

“I’m here. Yes, um… I’m looking forward to it too. I’ll see you then. Don’t… choke on your fridge”.

Rey hung up.

Dumbstruck.

_What was that?_

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such a good, fun, interesting conversation. And there had been… flirting? The little jokes. The shared humour. It all felt, so… natural. And yet… so weird.

Rey called Rose immediately.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot sound familiar? Basically last year, I wrote an epic 25 chapter Adam Driver / OFC romance/ smutty fic (you can [read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328124/chapters/55880701) if you prefer that scenario - I'm quite proud of it). I then realised a lot of people aren't into that (which is totally fair, I get it!) so I thought I'd adapt that fic into a Reylo because, I am a big, big reylo at heart. So the entire fic is written already, you can expect a weekly chapter update, guaranteed (unless, you know, acts of God or meteorites etc...)  
> ***  
> Also dogs make my heart sing!  
> ***  
> Expect plot, character development, romance, dogs being dorks, Ben and Rey being dorks, but also lots of very, very hot sex :) After this chapter I'll stick notes at the end. Tags will update as I go and will put any trigger warnings in notes before any relevant chapters.


	3. Brooklyn Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beebee finally gets adopts. A hot dog bed is a thing. Wine and secrets are shared.  
> ***  
> The Brooklyn apartment I imagine here is a combination of all the apartments
> 
> [here!](https://www.apartmenttherapy.com/5-beautiful-new-york-lofts-to-dream-about-245641?utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=tracking&utm_campaign=inline-img-share)  
> You comments and kudos are like crack to me, please feed my needy habit! <3

**\- CHAPTER 3 -**

Friday felt like it took an _eternity_ to roll around.

Between Rey’s bizarrely lengthy phone call with Ben earlier that week, and the following Friday morning, she’d texted him a couple of times, sending him photos of Beebee, both of which he responded to with all-caps expletives of enthusiasm and messages full of typos. Ben Solo was definitely not a guy who was comfortable using technology and he certainly wasn’t on any social media channels. Rey doubted he even knew what half of them were.

She laughed to herself at how insane the celebrity gossip channels would go if Ben Solo ever opened an Instagram and posted pictures of himself and Beebee. The internet might actually break. She felt like you were guarding some ridiculous secret.

On Rey’s Wednesday morning walk with Rose and the dogs through Brooklyn Bridge Park, Beebee had spent five minutes jumping up at the side of a gelato cart, woofing with unbridled joy and making it wobble precariously, much to her embarrassment as the guy running it kept trying to serve customers without dropping their scoops.

She’d sent Ben a short video of the moment, with Beebee’s tail wagging like crazy, jumping up and down at the cart. Eventually a splodge of vanilla had dropped on the ground and Beebee had lunged at it at lightspeed.

“Watch out”, Rey texted with the video, “Beebee will wrestle you like Hulk Hogan for food.”

Ben had responded a couple of hours later with

**BEEB IS AMAZING. I FUCKING NEED THS DOG IN MY LIFE. HE WLL GET FED SO MCH GELATO. I WOULD WRESTLY WITH HIM ALL DAY. THANKS FOR THIS. BEN**

Rey couldn’t quite get the image of Ben wrestling, full stop, out of her head for most of the day.

On the Thursday, Ben had texted Rey as she was walking to the university library. She’d nearly dropped her phone on the pavement.

**HOW IS MY SCAVENGER? I BOUGHT HIM FOOD BOWLS AND SOME STUFF ALREADY. SEEMED LKE THE RIGHT THING.**

Rey could see the three little *typing* dots continue flashing. It was taking forever.

_What was he writing, a book??_

Then two slightly shaky photos popped up after what seemed like ten minutes. He’d clearly been trying to work out the camera function. Rey died inside, it was adorkable.

The first picture was of two enormous dog food bowls, made out of what looked like some kind of expensive dark wood. Hand carved. With BEEBEE engraved on both. They were gorgeous.

It took Rey a while to figure out the second picture. It looked like… a giant… _hot dog?_

Wait…

Oh!

She burst out laughing in the street. It was an ‘Oscar Mayer hotdog’ dog bed, like a giant soft-play hotdog bun with the bed bit empty where normally the sausage would be.

**THAT. IS. HILARIOUS.**

Rey wrote back, mimicking his all caps.

**That is all the vetting we need. He’s yours. I don’t even need to do the introduction house visit. You can have him based entirely on this choice of dog bed.**

She was still chuckling to herself when he wrote back.

**OH! BUT YOU STILL MUST DO THE HOUSE VISIT. THEN I GET TO GIVE YOU THAT BOOK.**

Rey stopped giggling and did a double take.

Was he… really wanting to see her? So earnestly? I mean, she could probably get the book on Amazon…

She shook the question out of her head.

_Stupid. He just wants to see Beebee. He’s being polite._

She put her phone away and jogged up the stairs to the library to study for the rest of the afternoon.

***

On Friday morning Rey was up at stupid o’clock. Despite it being summer she was still wide awake before the sun was fully up and already felt a small knot in the base of her stomach, a nervous flutter. She looked at her watch, noting that she wasn’t due to head to Ben’s until 4 o’clock. She knew she were going to feel slightly anxious and excited all day and immediately got busy to try and distract herself.

She went for a really long run, covering so many laps she could barely stand up straight. She sang her head off in the shower after, knocking out a pretty awful-sounding medley of Aretha Franklin hits, getting all the nervous energy out. She went to the library and procrastinated over her dissertation for several hours, getting up every 30 minutes to go to the bathroom or pick up a Frappucino.

She texted Rose. She texted Rose again. She picked at her fingernails.

At 1pm she went for her shift at the dog rescue centre and Rose met her at reception, with yet another Frappucino.

 _This much coffee and my eyes will be rolling out my sockets by the time I get to_ Ben’s, she thought.

“Are you ok?” Rose asked, her nose screwed up.

“I’m being ridiculous. I’m actually nervous. It’s so stupid. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Rey winced, embarrassed.

“It’s excitement. Come on, he’s cute. Wait, no, scratch that. He’s smoking hot. He’s like, MR. HOTTEST ACTOR LIVING. _And_ you get to check out his apartment. _And_ hang out. _Aaaand_ , because I love you but you’re dense sometimes, I happen to think he might want to see you as much as he might want to see his prospective pet…”

Rey had – to her own shame - chewed over her phone call and messages with Ben with forensic scrutiny over a glass of wine with Rose the previous days at their favourite bar. She was usually private about these things, but she really did wonder…

“Oh, bullshit. We’re not going to “hang out”. It’s all about Beebee. Ben’s just being friendly. Plus, I’m literally a dorky student actress with a part-time job. You think he doesn’t have half of Hollywood’s darlings on speed-dial?”

Rey said it mostly to vocalise her own fears, even though – despite her scant time spent talking to Ben Solo, he really didn’t come across as that type at all.

Rose just huffed and rolled her eyes then went to busy herself with a couple who had walked in.

***

At 3 o’clock Rey went to fetch Beebee from his kennel. He’d been given a wash and groom that morning by Rose, and when he saw Rey coming, she felt like he knew exactly what was going on. He practically launched himself into her arms like a rocket and almost knocked her over when she let him out, covering her with nuzzles and dog licks.

Rey picked up a small grab bag with a home vetting form (she already assumed Ben’s apartment would meet the ‘space’ requirements but this was protocol), a bag of dog treats, Beebee’s blanket and his favourite chew toy, an old and now one-eyed T-Rex plushy.

It was time to reunite the new BFFs.

Rey got to Henry Street and took in a deep breath. This was a far cry from her modest neighbourhood of Park Slope.

Henry Street, Brooklyn Heights was quiet, leafy, sparkling – an elongated street of tall, trimmed elm trees, elegant rising brownstones and boutique cafes. It had taken her about 40 minutes to walk there from the dog rescue centre; she naturally wanted to check the area out. Brooklyn Heights wasn’t a neighbourhood she had reason to visit too often except when Maz would take her out for their traditional birthday fancy dinner, an occasion Maz always made sure to mark with Rey, knowing she’d grown up without the usual family celebratory fanfares.

She got to number 154 and inhaled sharply. It was gorgeous. A tall stoop lead up to a large black door with potted olive trees and giant ferns on either side of the entrance. The brownstone was about seven stories high, but she noted only three buzzers by the entrance. She knew his was the ground floor apartment from the address Ben had pinged her, but noted that his doorbell was just blank. She smiled, rolled her eyes and rang.

The door buzzed her in.

It was cool inside as she stepped into a large communal entrance foyer with marbled checker-tiled flooring and a huge spiral staircase leading up to a glass domed skylight in the roof. She heard a door click open at the end of the hall ahead of her and Beebee immediately went wild and pulled her down the corridor.

“BEEBEE, wait!” She gasped.

She saw a head poke out from the doorway, half in shadow, a shabby mess of gorgeous thick dark waves, then Ben fully stepped out as Beebee dragged her to the doorway.

“REY! Hi!” Ben barely had time to get the words out before Beebee leapt into his huge arms and the pair hugged like old war buddies. As Beebee wriggled about in Ben’s arms, overcome with excitement, Rey tried to reach up and unclip his leash so they could be more comfortable.

Ben was trying to speak to her, between mad grinning and Beebee’s enthusiastic face licks.

“Hi, OH MY GOD I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE THIS CRAZY BOY! Are you ok, you want me to get that?”

Ben fumbled around and met Rey’s hand struggling to get a grip on Beebee’s collar as his head whipped about and his tail wagged in her face. The pair of them were laughing hard.

“I’ve got it!” She exclaimed “He’s been so excited he practically flew here. I feel like I’ve run a marathon” she joked.

“Come in! Come in! Yes, Beebee, you crazy fucking dog, yes! I am SO GLAD TO SEE YOU TOO!” He had such a goofy voice when speaking to Beebee it was like a cartoon. He was nuzzling Beebee’s neck and trying to take the dog bag from Rey at the same time.

She finally stepped into the apartment, took off her jacket and had time to take it – and him - all in.

Ben. Tall, tall, handsome Ben. Who finally put Beebee down and squatted on his knees to rub his belly. He was dressed casually, barefoot, in a pair of black jeans and a fitted grey t-shirt that hugged his ridiculously broad chest in all the right places. His hair was mussed and slightly damp as if he’d just come out the shower. She bit her bottom lip. He looked positively delicious.

She then took in the apartment. It was huge. She was standing in a long, open-plan kitchen, dining, and living space, all raw, oak wood flooring, exposed brick walls, a stone kitchen and leather furniture. A kitchen island dominated the front part of the room, a huge soft brown leather corner sofa took up the back living space, facing an open fireplace at one end and an entire wall of book cases taking up the side wall. Rey could see steps leading down at the back of the room to what she assumed was a rear garden. A large steel and wood staircase led to a gallery floor above.

There were green plants everywhere, piles, upon piles of books and a vintage juke box in a corner by an Eames designed teak cocktail cabinet.

Above the fireplace and on the walls she noted a framed Edward Hopper print, a James Turrell landscape and a series of Cy Twombly exhibition prints.

It was, quite simply, stunning.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Ben asked.

She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and realised Ben was standing right behind where she was leaning against the kitchen island where she’d stopped to put down her bag. She snapped out of her reverie and took in a sharp inhale.

“Oh! Um, yes. Thanks. Just… water. Water is fine.” She croaked, her voice cracked.

He was already leaning round her, stretching a long, muscular arm around past her body to turn the tap on from the double sink in front of her and grabbing a glass from the drying rack. She could feel the warmth radiating off him.

“No problem.” He answered, all casual. Then finished filling the glass from the tap and turned it off, leaving the glass in front of Rey, then turning back to Beebee who was chasing his tail.

“I’ve got beers too, if you want. And there might be some wine, I don’t know. Or, whatever. I don’t know if you’re allowed, uh, ‘on the job’.”

Rey turned slowly, hoping her burning cheeks weren’t too obvious.

He was looking right at her, a gentle smile on his face, fixing her straight in the eyes, one hand still scratching Beebee on the head.

She looked bewildered for a moment, then slowly smiled back. She could do with the wine. It might calm her nerves, she thought. Just the one…

“You know what? I don’t think a glass of wine would hurt… If you’re having one too?”

“Oh, sure! Yes. Why not. I can’t let you drink alone. Let’s call it a toast. To Beebs, my fucking hero!” He smiled down at Beebee. Then looked back at Rey, face serious all of a sudden. “Just let me know whatever I have to do to guarantee this adoption. Seriously, I’m not trying to bribe you…” he chuckled, “Well, maybe a little.”

She looked back at him, mimicking is serious face as much as she could muster, and furrowed a brow. Then slowly said,

“Well, I don’t know Mr. Solo. Trying to inebriate me to curry favour. Openly flaunting a day-time drinking habit. It’s not looking good for you right now.”

Ben looked back and did a small swallow, before she broke into a smile and he started giggling, a huffed chuckle.

“Touché. I’ll drink to that.”

She started to relax as he opened his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine and grabbed two glasses from a shelf above him.

“Honestly, Ben, this bit is purely a formality, ticking the boxes. I think we both know you and Beebs get along well. Space is… uh, not going to be a problem. You seem like a pretty… active guy” _stop blushing Rey_ , “Beebee needs a LOT of exercise and running. Really all I need to know is some basic stuff – arrangements you can make for when you’re not here, that kind of thing. I need to talk you through Beebee’s history and medications, make sure you’re ok with it. Then you sign the papers and that’s that. He can move in straight away really.”

Beebee was looking between the two of them, wagging his tail furiously as the focus was off of him for all of two minutes. Ben walked over and handed Rey some wine, looked her right in the eye and clinked glasses.

“Ok, fuck, I’m literally the happiest guy on earth right now. Well, cheers! To Beebee! And to you, for making sure I chose the right dog.” They both smiled. 

“Oh, that was ALL you. But, yes, I’ll definitely cheers to Beebee.”

She took a gulp of the cool wine, then went over and knelt down to Beebee and gave him a huge hug.

“Beebee, you’re going to be a good dog for Ben, ok?”

Ben came over and knelt down beside her and they both indulged Beebee as he rolled over onto his back begging for tummy rubs. Neither of them could resist.

“I’m so gone. Seriously, people talk about their kids like it’s the purest love. Are you kidding? For the first time, I am TOTALLY getting what they’re talking about.” He beamed at Rey, ears peaking through the damp curls of his hair, lending him a boyish look. She smiled back, and his hand brushed hers as they both scratched Beebee’s belly. She blushed and got up quickly.

“Can I… use the bathroom?”

“Oh, sure. Just at the end, before the stairs.”

Her face was on fire.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ She thought.

She had to splash some water on her cheeks. To cool down and pull herself together so she could go over the papers. She was also worried if she didn’t take a breather to calm down she might drink all the wine in five minutes.

The bathroom was, no joke, possibly the size of her apartment. A huge walk-in shower stood at one end, all black tiled marble and white stone. A stack of fluffy towels sat on a bamboo shelving rack under another shelf of grooming products, an electric shaver, and a pair of glasses. _Glasses?_ She noted Aesop hand soap and a fancy looking bottle of hair product. She wanted to smell everything.

_Oh my god, now I’m just being creepy._

She laughed.

_I’m like a teenager with a high school crush!_

She couldn’t resist though. She leaned in and inhaled deeply the scent of one of the towels. It smelled faintly of sandalwood.

_Dammit that smells good. Fucking kill me already._

Rey took a long look at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she was here. Drinking wine. In Ben Solo’s apartment. It was all surreal and yet, at the same time, she felt like she’d known him for ages. Her brain couldn’t scramble that together.

She took a breath. Straightened her blouse. Took a long look at her reflection.

She’d opted for casual “not trying to hard” – which of course she’d totally tried hard for. White linen shirt, the top two buttons undone. A pair of casual ripped jeans. Red converse. Her long brown hair was tied up in a “messy but actually styled” bun, held up by an elaborately tied Japanese print silk handkerchief that was left in the small box of belongings recovered after her parents had died. Apparently a purchase by her father for her mom, from a work trip he’d taken, before the car accident.

Rey rarely wore make-up but had donned some mascara and a faint lick of gold shadow to bring out her hazel-green eyes. She pulled back her shoulders and stood tall.

_Ok. I look good. This isn’t weird. He’s just a guy. I’m totally just here to do my job. There’s nothing to see here. I’m not remotely melting inside…. OK, maybe a little. Well… in that case. Fuck it. You only live once, right?_

She finished her pep talk to herself, willed the butterflies in her stomach away, and walked tall out of the bathroom.

When she got back to the living room she noticed Ben and Beebee had moved to the living area, Ben was stretched on the sofa with Beebee curled up beside him, chewing on his T-rex toy. The wine bottle sat on the table, and both their glasses were there too.

“He looks so at home.” Rey smiled as she settled back down on the couch in the opposite corner to Ben’s but moving slightly nearer to him, without it feeling awkward.

“I bought him so many toys already. I kind of went crazy in this pet store. Did you like the hot dog bed?”

“Best thing ever. He’ll probably chew it to shreds in a week though!” Rey laughed and drank more of the wine. She felt comfortable now. Relaxed.

“OK. I need to give she Beebee’s history, then it’s really a signature on the papers and if you feel ready, I can leave him here today and I’ll be on my way.”

“Really? Cool. Sure. Totally ready. And… no rush. I mean, unless you have somewhere to be, we can… uh, finish the wine at least.”

“Oh. Sure! I’d, I’d really like that.”

“Cool. Good.” He looked at she with such decisive intensity that she pulled the papers out of her grab bag just to have somewhere else to look with her eyes.

“So. A bit of background. I think I told you when you visited the centre, but Beebee’s last owners were basically… well, assholes. He was kicked a lot growing up, so he has a few breathing issues from a lung injury. He’s fine now, but can get breathless after a really intense run, and if there’s a lot of pollen he needs to take some medication to ease his breathing…”

She ran through his history and went through the list of medication and vaccinations Beebee had. She asked Ben about arrangements he could make if he had to travel. He didn’t reveal much, but he said he had a neighbour who loved dogs who could dog sit, and that he wasn’t travelling much for the foreseeable anyway. She didn’t question further.

He was leaning in and paying Rey so much attention it was like he was studying her for a role. Like nothing else in the room existed. Eventually, she just handed him the paper to sign. He scrawled his name elegantly at the bottom. The deal was done.

“A second toast!” Ben declared, hugging Beebee beside him and topping up her wine.

Rey realised she was curled up on the sofa, legs tucked under her so comfortably like they’d hung out a hundred times. It just felt… good.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Ben suddenly jumped up and jogged over to the bookcase where he picked up a book he’d clearly left out to one side. He strode back over and handed it to her. It was a collection of unpublished Sam Shepherd plays and early writings. It looked well thumbed through and full of scrawled biro notes.

“I bought it when I was at Juilliard, at this amazing bookstore in Williamsburg. It’s got stuff in there that he wrote when he was just starting out as a playwright. I don’t know, I loved it. It’s great if you’re working on anything by him, just helps you get into his head a bit. It’s nice to see how he progressed too.” He ruffled the hair at the back of his head and let out a puff of air. “I uh… just thought you might like it.”

Rey leafed through the book, reading some of Ben’s notes, his careful handwriting. She looked humbled.

“This is really thoughtful. Thank you. I’ll enjoy this. I can, um, just mail it back to you when I’m done.”

Ben looked at her like she’d said the dumbest thing ever.

“Oh, no. For starters, you can have it. It’s yours. But… you know, if you really want to return it you can bring it back here whenever, in person. Besides… uh, I was kind of hoping to read your play adaptation, when you’re done working on it. If you’d let me?”

He sounded tentative.

It was Rey’s turn to look confused.

“Oh! Er… ok. I mean, I don’t know. I’m… I’m pretty new to playwriting. But, maybe you can give me some pointers? I mean, really? You want to read it?”

“Sure.” He grinned, like wanting to read her work was the most natural thing to him in the world.

Beebee was snoozing in the crook of his arm.

Rey was curious now. She had to ask, after she took another sip of wine.

“Well, then yes. I’m flattered. I just…” She smirked, looking at the table. “I don't know... I just figured.... your life, um, is probably pretty busy with events and parties or whatever...You must go to the theatre a lot and get sent scripts all the time, so why would you want to read my thing... Anyway…”

She was starting to ramble and felt her cheeks heat, looking sheepish as she trailed off.

Ben took a gulp of his wine and again turned on his intense face. It was like a switch. Disarming, if a little intimidating. Then he looked down, his eyes suddenly downcast, almost sorrowful. He curled his feet together and rubbed his knees.

“I'd like to read it. Really. I have time now, and…I'm interested." He didn't mince his words or hesitate. "Besides, the whole going to events thing is...yeah I mean, there's events for sure. When I'm promoting, it gets pretty heavy, I won't lie. A lot of it kinda sucks. But... uh, I’m not the most socially... ‘out there’ guy I guess. Sure, I mean I have a lot of friends in film, theatre, people I’ve worked with, work with now. I don’t meet people outside of that because I’m always working. I’ve been working non-stop for three years now, movies and… whatever. So… I see people, all the time, to the point where it’s actually exhausting. But really, I don’t _know_ that many people in New York. As in…non-work people. That I can just hang out with without it being always about the current job, or the next job, or what I’m promoting, or it’s with my agent. And the friends I do have are also always working.” There was a self-deprecating laugh. “We don’t hang out so often, except maybe work events. And I’m just not actually really into… the parties and shit. It’s not my scene. I go when I'm promoting, because I'm contractually obligated, or because it's a meeting my agent set up, because it’s what you have to do, but rarely do I go voluntarily.”

He went quiet. Rey didn’t want to interrupt as it looked like he wasn’t done. He stroked Beebee on the head, like a comfort. Then he looked back up at her.

“It’s why I got Beebee I guess, someone to listen to all my bullshit who won't talk back." He smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "Where was I going with this? Uh… I’m just probably not the easiest guy to hang out with, sometimes... I’m not into all the usual shit or up on trends or what’s the latest thing. I don't really follow..." he waved his hand vaguely in the air "whatever, what's 'cool'... I’m not “that cool guy”, but dogs. Dogs are cool. They always love you regardless. And talking to you I don’t know…Your enthusiasm for the writing. You have a quirky sense of humour.” He smiled softly from the corner of his mouth. “I guess I recognise something of myself in you. Or I want to. You’re easy to talk to. It feels relaxing. I don’t feel like… there’s an agenda with you. And it’s nice to chat about theatre without a work goal. Is that weird? Sorry, I guess, I'm rambling... we don't really know each other but... ”

Rey looked at him softly. She suddenly got a sense that he was actually quite lonely. Not in a sad desperate way, not like a ‘Billy-no-mates’, he clearly had close friends but never got to see them. He also clearly didn’t mind his own company, enjoyed his time, but she got that silent sense that the Hollywood world he now inhabited, seemingly so effortlessly, was actually alien to him, and so all-engrossing it got in the way of normal. To him it was just another part of the job for him to navigate. A part that made him uncomfortable and maybe hadn't found someone to ground him away from that life.

Rey suddenly found the intensity of the silence stifling, and reverted to her safety zone, breaking the quiet with humour.

“Well, actually, my only agenda here was to FINALLY get rid of this terrible dog. Mission accomplished.”

Ben didn’t smile. He just looked at Rey, still quiet, but with a softness. She realised she didn’t need to feel uncomfortable, or crack a joke, but just be herself.

“No, it's not weird. I mean... if you really have the time I’d be very happy if you wanted to read my work. Some honest feedback would be... great, I’d value that a lot. I don’t… I don’t understand the world you live in. I mean, yes I went to Juilliard, and I have dipped my toe in the acting scene a bit...But uh, let’s face it, that’s about where our lives’ similarities end. But I’ve seen enough friends who did graduate and went on into real acting careers where it all got too much. They turned into total divas, or drunks. Or I just don't see them anymore. It’s usually one or the other. I lost touch. They’re hard to spend time with now. And I don't really follow...um, gossip news or whatever, I don't do social media and they only seem to communicate that way so... yeah, I guess I sometimes feel a bit lost in this world too, a bit left of centre. And my few friends in the city now are also work people. I love them, but… Yeah. I’m on my own, a lot. Most times it's good. Great even. But sometimes... see this is why I'd love a dog. Probably why I took the pound job.” Rey let out a bashful laugh, embarrassed. 

Ben looked at her more intensely, pouring the last of the wine into her empty glass. He nodded gently, acknowledging that what she said was how he felt.

“You’re way more articulate than me.” He said, giving her a sweet smile and running his hand through his hair. “And touch wood, so far, I’ve made it without being a diva, I think... Or a drunk.” He bit his lip and threw his head back smiling, “Although I _was_ a total freaking asshole at Juilliard…”

Rey continued on, spurred in confidence by his smile, and the wine.

“You don’t strike me as that anymore” she grinned. “I guess what I’m saying, which I think is what you’re trying to say, is… yes, I’d love it if you read my work, I’d love to get your thoughts, if you could help me hash mine out. And it's been fun, really fun, to talk theatre with you, books, um... to hang out. New York can be a tough city, isolating. And no, I don’t have an agenda. I mean, sure I was a little thrown when you walked into the centre. It was just bizarre seeing the “this” you, when I'm used to seeing you on billboards, or... I mean, on screen. But whatever... But... If you want to read my work and maybe give me some pointers, or, I don't know, if she want to just ever grab a pizza and talk, I can do that.”

_Have I overstepped? Did I misread the whole moment?_

“I like pizza.” Ben said. And laughed. Rey let out a breath.

She knew he meant many more things than that. Something had passed between them in those last moments.

Beebee suddenly woke from his slumber and jumped off the sofa, suddenly all fidgety again. He knelt in front of Ben and put a paw on his knee.

Rey and Ben both broke out of the slightly intense conversation and watched Beebee – he so brilliant diffused the atmosphere back to lightness.

“Yeah you beautiful fucking dog! Yes, you! Well, I should give Beebee the grand tour - I can’t wait to show him all his toys. Wanna come?”

_How could I resist?_

They both walked down to the end of the room to the stairs leading into a garden she just got a glimpse of. Halfway down the steps was a small mezzanine floor with another huge open plan room leading off it. Like a large games room it had a billiard table, more books and a stash of vinyl records, then one half was screened off and set up like a home gym with a stack of weights and bits of gym kit, a swiss ball and a weight bench. It was meticulously tidy. A hangover from his military days? She wondered. Stuffed in one corner was the ridiculous Hot Dog bed, with a whole doggy set up. The food bowls were out, there was a massive play mat already littered with tennis balls and squeaky toys and on a set of coat hooks above were three different dog leads and a hanging travel bag already heaving with treats.

“This is so cute” Rey laughed.

“It’s cool, right?” Ben said, looking very proud of himself.

Beebee – meanwhile – had lost his shit and was trying to play with ALL the toys at once.

They watched him play for a moment as Ben shows Beebs all his new things, then suddenly Rey felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She’d forgotten she even had it with her.

Rey looked at the screen. Two things hit her at once. One, it was seven o’clock. She’d been at Ben’s three hours and hadn’t even realised. Two, it was Rose calling, and Rey remembered she had been due to go back to the pound after dropping off Beebee to help her lock up and go for a drink.

“Shit!”

Ben whipped around. Looking more concerned than he should. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. Yes. It’s just that it’s seven o’clock. I’m REALLY supposed to be helping my friend right now! Shit!”

“Oh, shoot. Ok, go, go, I’ve got Beebee. We’re all ok here. Sorry, I didn’t notice the time.”

“Don’t apologise, I didn’t either. I was… anyway. I’ve got to go. Um, thanks for the wine. I love what you’ve set up for Beebee. I’ll um…”

Rey walked back up to get her bag and coat with Ben following behind, making sure she had everything. He looked… was it, disappointed _(?)_ that she had to leave so suddenly.

“So, uh, I guess I can text you and let you know how Beebs gets on in the next few days?" Ben asked, his eyebrows raised, tentatively. "He’s going to miss you. I guess it will be a bit weird for him for a while adjusting. But… thanks. For the conversation. For... yeah, everything.”

He looked at her softly.

“Oh. Really, my pleasure. I enjoyed it too.”

Rey rolled her cotton jacket up in her hands and went for the door but Ben got there before her, leaning in close and reaching around her to unlock the deadbolt, his broad frame towering over her as he looked down, a loose lock of hair falling into his eyes. That warmth again, seeping off him, caused a hitch in her breath and the hairs on her arms started to shiver. His eyes burned into hers, and the smallest curve of a smile caught in his face.

“I’ll see you again.” Ben said, in a slow languid drawl as he opened the door. He looked eagerly at Rey, but it wasn’t a question.

She swallowed and looked up to meet his gaze. She wanted to reach out and tuck the curl of his hair behind his ear, but just stood and fumbled with the jacket in her hands.

“I hope so.” she breathed, barely getting the words out. Then she ducked out the door and made for the front entrance, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away.

Her head was spinning.

_What was that???_

It had been YEARS since she’d felt even a flutter of attraction to someone. Her last recollection of anything resembling a close relationship had ended violently, a human car crash. She’d been emotionally closed for years.

Rey’s heart was beating in her chest. She didn’t know what exactly had just happened, just that there was an electricity in that room that felt completely new. And exciting. And terrifying. And – despite any previous misconceptions, she was pretty sure he had felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot sound familiar? Basically last year, I wrote an epic 25 chapter Adam Driver / OFC romance/ smutty fic (you can [read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328124/chapters/55880701) if you prefer that scenario - I'm quite proud of it). I then realised a lot of people aren't into that (which is totally fair, I get it!) so I thought I'd adapt that fic into a Reylo because, I am a big, big reylo at heart. So the entire fic is written already, you can expect a weekly chapter update, guaranteed (unless, you know, acts of God or meteorites etc...)  
> ***  
> Also dogs make my heart sing!  
> ***  
> Expect plot, character development, romance, dogs being dorks, Ben and Rey being dorks, but also lots of very, very hot sex :) Tags will update as I go and will put any trigger warnings in notes before any relevant chapters.


	4. Barbecues and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a first kiss. After some PLOT, people!!!  
> ***  
> Barbecues are lit. Plays are read. Beebee plays frisbee.  
> ***  
> COMMENTS & KUDOS make my heart sing!   
> ***  
> This is still vanilla fiction, but rest assured, Ben is softy soft, but can also be.... hard... The SMUT be coming!   
> Places mentioned are inspired by real places. Medea, the play mentioned in here is by real life playwright Simon Stone and Fool for Love by Sam Shepherd is also a real plays (the script Rey and Ben read), I have borrowed dialogue from the latter, because I am not a playwright and can't do my own, but credit all goes to him.  
> ***  
> Ben's Brooklyn Back Garden inspired by the image which you can see
> 
> [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7d/36/82/7d3682173887d96556a518de50685462.jpg)

\- CHAPTER 4 -

And then it all crashed to a halt.

Whatever deluded fantasy Rey had thought was playing out during those short few hours at Ben’s apartment, that she thought might be leading to somewhere – she wasn’t sure where - seemed to have dwindled into nothingness. She heard nothing from him over the next days.

Part of Rey debated whether she actually expected anything at all anyway. Nothing had happened, really.

She’d done the home visit. Had some wine. Chit chatted. Made sure Beebee was ok, then left.

What were a few intense looks and comfortable silences, anyway? The guy was an actor. And a very good one at that. _Of course_ he would be comfortable in any kind of encounter. He was effortlessly charming. Rey imagined anyone who spent five minutes in his company would feel his energy, his charisma, his overwhelming presence, even when he was doing nothing, just being. So she was really nothing special.

He didn’t owe her anything.

Now Rey was left again with that odd feeling of disassociating what she knew about him versus what was broadcast out there about him, in the public world.

And he was suddenly everywhere, like she had never noticed before.

On NETFLIX, his face peered back at her from one of his movies in a “Netflix Recommends” viewing list. A post popped up on Facebook from the Sag-Aftra Foundation, which Rey followed like every other desperate-for-work actor-in-the-making, “Ben Solo career retrospective: Watch the interview now on Youtube”.

Black-and-white Ben gazed at her from a magazine front cover at the local news kiosk opposite the dog rescue centre, all immaculate and glossy and slick and Hollywood handsome. Surreal. Distant. A fantasy. Since when was he so… just EVERYWHERE??

All Rey could think of was “jeans-and-tshirt-Ben” sprawled on his sofa, all crumpled hair and ungroomed softness. Quiet, thinking, giggling, unrehearsed, unstudied, occasionally awkward, large and beautiful.

A week had gone by since Rey had last seen _that_ Ben.

***

“Earth to Rey???”

Rose drew her out of her millionth journey into whatever daydream world she was floating into that day.

“I’m sorry”, Rey said, “my brain is just….” She gathered her thoughts and went back to whatever mindless admin task she was working on at the reception computer.

“I know, I know. It’s weird.” Rose said, laying a reassuring hand on Rey’s shoulder “It sucks. But hey… plenty more fish in the sea! I mean… I did _actually_ think he would get in touch. By what you told me, it sounded like there was an interest there. I don’t get it. But then… I don’t get MEN in general...”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Rey gazed at the floor, “My sole experience of men is one monumental asshole who destroyed my heart and one who was adorable, but turned out to be gay…”

Rey and Rose both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Thank god for Rose.

“Well, at least we can’t accuse Ben Solo of being either of those things.” She smiled.

“This is true. I just almost wish he’d never walked in here. Raising my expectations. Making my brain hurt!”

They both burst out laughing again.

“At least we have each other!” Rey laughed, “I say we take ourselves to the bar later and commiserate together. I need a break from my scriptwriting anyway, I can’t face it anymore.”

“Sure! Sounds like a plan”, Rose agreed, “I’m trying to avoid a family reunion, bar crawling sounds way more fun. How’s the script thing going anyway?”

“Good. I’m just struggling with the fine-tuning. But… we have a performance scheduled though! You should come. I mean, it’s in a really small theatre but at least we get to actually perform it!”

“No way? That’s so cool! _Of course_ I’ll be there. I’ll bring my flatmates! When is it?”

“Thanks so much. It’s at 13th Street Rep Theatre, next Tuesday. 7pm opening. I’d appreciate it so much. I haven’t been on stage in a year, I’m pretty nervous.” _That’s an understatement_ , Rey thought.

“You’ll be awesome, girl. Also, what better distraction from idiot men?!”

 _Indeed_ , Rey agreed. 

***

9pm later that evening, Rose had just ordered a second bottle of wine as both the women sat, cramped together, at a tiny table in a corner of The Owl’s Head wine bar – their favourite drinking spot in Brooklyn.

Rey hd been telling Rose about her awful ex. She rarely spoke about him as he’d left so many scars, but given her current state of feeling generally disappointed she felt the need to get it out there, to rant in general.

In short, after a brief, wild period of intense courtship, during which Rey had been fed every phony romance story under the sun and showered with gifts and – what she now realised – were generic platitudes and borrowed words from other people – she’d discovered that the so called “perfect guy” she’d started dating was actually a possessive, jealous, mentally abusive nut job. It had begun with him questioning her every move. Making insinuations, snarky comments, flying into jealous rages. Then he tried to cut her off from her friends, refusing to meet them, berating Rey for spending time with them, accusing her of affairs. She was already facing blows and rejection in the theatre world, so her confidence had been so low she’d gone along with this additional level of abuse. When he apologised and made it up to her it was always over the top, pathetic, overwhelming, and she succumbed. Then it started all over again. Rey had finally found the strength to leave him one night, as he slept. She had just walked out. Never looked back. That was 18 months ago, but it had left many scars.

Relationships, or closeness to other people was something Rey had been actively avoiding since.

Rose gave her a hug. She’d watched Rey blossom since they’d started working together and since Rey had gone back to finish her university course. She’d seen Rey throw yourself into her work and regain confidence in her creative side. She knew Rey would come out of this better, stronger. But right now, she just saw her confused and disappointment.

Rose hugs were good. Wine was good. _I’ll be ok_. Rey thought. _I’ll be fine._

Her phone lit up in the darkened bar.

It was Ben.

***

**HI! I MEANT TO CONTACT YOU SOONER. I’M OUT OF TOWN, HUDSON VALLEY. SHITTY RECEPTION. SORRY. BUT I’M BACK THIS WEEKEND. TURNS OUT BEEBS ALSO LIKES PIZZA. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE SOME WITH US? SATURDAY? BEN.**

Both Rey and Rose stared at the phone like it had an alien life form growing out of it.

Rey looked at Rose.

Then looked back at the phone.

Then Rose just gaped.

“So…. a week of silence… then…. IS HE ASKING YOU ON A DATE???”

Rey stared at the phone again. Then broke into a huge, dimpled grin.

“Oh-kaaaay… NOT what I expected!” she gasped.

“Um, that is a date invitation, Rey. Also, does he not know how to write in normal sentences?” Rose asked.

“Actually, no.” Rey giggled “I really think he’s technologically stuck in the Middle Ages. I mean, I don’t think he really knows how to use his phone at all. It’s like he’s stuck on all caps. I have this vision where he’s just yelling all the messages out loud.”

They both snorted with laughter.

“Well, between him being a tech luddite _and_ being stuck in the middle of nowhere – seriously, Hudson Valley is beautiful, but it is REMOTE – at least he has an excuse for not having been in touch. Also, he’s ‘sorry’?? Oh, girl. I take back whatever I said. He’s _definitely_ been thinking about you!”

Rey didn’t want to believe that much, but hearing from him warmed her heart. She was suddenly flooded with relief and not a small amount of butterflies in her stomach.

Hell yes, she wanted pizza. She wanted Ben eating pizza. She wanted Ben Organa Solo full stop, pizza be damned. And she missed Beebee like crazy.

***

**_{Later. Texting…}_ **

***typing***

**Hi! Hudson Valley sounds like a nice getaway? I’m always up for pizza. Saturday sounds good to me. How is Beebee? He is very missed at the centre. Rey.**

Casual. Chill. _No heart-palpitations here_ , Rey thought.

She’d waited until she got home before texting back. As much as Rey loved Rose she didn’t want to have to analyse and overthink and spend the whole evening deconstructing text messages. She needed her headspace. This required privacy.

***ping***

**COOL! HOW’S 4PM? H.V WAS WORK. PRETTY INTENSE, BUT COOL. BEEBEE IS MY MASCOT, HE’S SUCH A GOOD TRAINING BUDDY. HE SAYS HELLO.**

***typing dots…***

***ping***

A slightly blurry selfie of Ben came through, grey sleeveless vest and baseball cap on. His eyes were wide, mouth in a soft ‘o’ with a slightly surprised look, as if he’d just realised the photo had taken. He’d clearly taken it earlier that day. Rey wondered if he’d taken it just to text her? He was clearly in a forest somewhere, surrounded by trees. Out for a run. Beebee was running beside him, tongue lolling out and jumping up towards the phone.

Rey’s heart did a small flip. 

**I’M NOT GOOD AT PHOTOS. IS THIS A SELFY? I HATE PHONES BUT BEEBS INSISTED!**

Rey grinned. She wanted to be swallowed whole into her sofa. She had so many questions. Training for what? Where was he exactly? She wanted to know all the things but kept it calm.

Rey typed back.

**I’m glad he did! Good to see he is keeping you on your toes. Say hi back, give him a tummy rub. 4pm works fine for me.**

Rey hesitated. She was about to add something more when…

***ping***

**GREAT! I’LL DEFINITELY INDULGE HIM WITH TUMMY RUBS. HOPE YOU DON’T MIND IF WE HANG OUT AT MY PLACE? IT’S JUST MORE CHILLED… PRIVATE. I HOPE THE WRITING IS GOING WELL?**

Rey completely understood the privacy issue. And frankly, she wasn’t even sure what _this_ was beyond two people grabbing pizza, so the last thing she wanted to face was some sort of weird scenario where random people might come up to him in public with her there, and any sort of rumour or comment made. That was NOT something she’d enjoy and she could only imagine how much he’d want to avoid it.

As for him checking in on her writing... Maybe Rose was right? He cared.

Whatever that meant beyond friendliness.

Rey typed back:

**I don’t mind at all. I get it. I can pick up some dessert and wine on the way. Also, I have a final script you can read…**

***ping***

**THAT’S AWESOME! CONGRATULATIONS. I CAN’T WAIT TO READ IT. I’VE GOT TO GO. SEE YOU SATURDAY.**

***typing dots…***

**BEN. X**

Rey’ mouth formed a small, silent “oh”. He had NOT struck her as an ‘X’ guy. She was thrown.

Then she smiled.

**See you then! I’m looking forward to it. Rey. x**

Rey hit send quickly before she overthought it.

Then went to bed, where she barely slept a wink.

***

Rey was jittery all day Saturday.

She and Ben had messaged again a few times after their late night exchange – scant texts, since she knew he was in a remote location, but he’d continued to check in with her, sharing pictures of Beebee doing various cute dog things (rolling in leaves, jumping up at birds in trees and a hilarious one of Beebee sat in a giant basket, his face wrapped up in a towel with the caption “E.T. phone home” in reference to the cult movie).

On Friday evening, he’d sent a short and sweet:

**BACK IN THE CITY. EXHAUSTED. HOPE YOU’RE STILL OK FOR TOMORROW? BEN X**

_As if I wouldn’t have cleared my diary_ , Rey laughed to herself.

**Still on. Rest up! Looking forward to it. R x**

It was a hot, dry day that Saturday, with the rarest of New York breezes - pushing into the low 80s, sun blazing.

Rey put on a light green sleeveless linen dress and white espadrilles and scooped her hair up in a loose bun. Her palms were sweating and the back of her neck was damp and nothing she’d tried on seemed comfortable so she’d given up on jeans or sleeved tops and opted for her go-to, fuss-free comfy summer outfit.

She grabbed a pair of vintage shades, a tub of tiramisu and two bottles of wine she’d picked up from her favourite local Italian deli and headed over to Henry Street.

Rey felt flustered and fidgety most of the way and willed her stomach to stop raging, hoping that as soon as his door opened she’d settle back into the reality of the “real world” Ben, the one she remembered, that had felt so incongruous this past week.

His door swung open as soon as Rey entered the coolness of his apartment lobby and he stepped out into the hall. She tried not to drop the wine as she did a small double take and sharp inhale of breath. He truly was beautiful.

He leaned towards Rey as she approached, breaking into a smile, his tall frame clad today in a plain, loose, white cotton t-shirt, dark navy jeans scuffed around the ankles, a pair of black Nikes.

6 foot 3 of impossibly big and handsome.

Not sure on the appropriate greeting, Rey thanked the stars silently that he took the lead, his hand gently taking her by the elbow as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

“Hey! It’s good to see you!” He breathed against her ear, then pulled away, grinning and taking the wine bag out of Rey’ hands to let her into the apartment. She walked in quickly, turning to hide her burning face.

_Oh boy, I’m blushing like a tomato. Kill me now._

If Ben noticed, he graciously pretended not to, immediately ushering Rey down to the back of the living room to his rear garden.

“Where’s Beebee?” Rey asked as they walked through to the back steps.

“He’s keeping watch over the barbecue!” Ben declared, not without a hint of pride and he looked back at her as he got to the back garden double doors and grinned.

“A barbecue? Oh, we’ve upgraded!” Rey grinned back. It was impossible to resist his big goofy face when it smiled so openly.

“Weeell, the weather is so good. Pizza kinda seemed lame when I thought about it. Plus, I’ve had this barbecue set for a whole year and never use it, and I really wanted to. I figured you could be my first guest of honour.” Ben opened the doors as Rey answered,

“I’m absolutely honoured. I’m so hungry too, this is awesome.”

He took her gently by the elbow again, his fingers soft against her skin, and walked her out into the spacious backyard.

The walled garden was half lawn, half decked patio dominated by a large, wooden, vine-covered trellis awning creating a shaded cover over a rattan garden sofa set centred around a stone fire pit. It was a beautiful space. Rey couldn’t even begin to fathom the difference between this and her cramped Park Slope apartment where she was lucky if the sticky living room window even opened fully, onto the glamorous view of the fire escape and the Chinese takeout place across the street.

Up against one wall of the garden was a stone built, wood-fired barbecue in front of which Beebee sat, eyeing up the grill hungrily with his tail wagging furiously.

“Beebee! Hey buddy!” Rey walked over to the dog whose ears whipped up immediately before he came bounding over to her. She knelt down to scoop him into the biggest of hugs. She’d missed his face around the pound and loved how he nuzzled into her and woofed softly in the crook of her neck.

“Oh, I missed you so much! Is Ben being good to you?” She looked back at Ben over her shoulder and they shared a conspiratorial look.

“We went for a really long run this morning, I think I totally tired him out. He’s been napping for the last hour, until I got the barbecue going. Now he’s like the steak police, watching my every move.” Ben joked.

The easy familiarity was back. The knot in Rey’s stomach dissolved. She walked over to the sofa set, as Ben cracked open the wine and brought her over a glass. When he went to hand it to her, their fingers brushed and lingered just a second longer than necessary. They never broke eye contact.

“So…” Rey asked, as Be fussed about taking covers off plates by the grill where steaks and all sorts of condiments were laid out – he’d evidently prepped everything in advance and you she relished this idea of Ben getting all excited about cooking. “What’s in Hudson Valley? Can I ask? Or is it top secret?”

“Oh, sure.” He ran his hand through his mop of black curls and swallowed. “Honestly, it’s one of these stupid things. It’s all embargoed, uh… top secret, because we haven’t done a press announcement yet. But… I’ll tell you. I mean if it gets out now at least I’ll know it’s you. I mean, we’ll be forced to kill you but…”

He looked at her seriously for a moment, then chuckled.

“I’ll sign all the NDAs.” Rey joked back. “I’ll tape my face. Lips sealed.”

“Ha! Ok! Well… I’m, uh, going back on Broadway, a play. There’s an actors’ training retreat up in Hudson Valley. I work with a coach there – uh, on body and movement work, vocal coaching, physical training, that kind of stuff. So I went to see him, to go through the script and stuff. That’s why I’m back in New York and sticking around, why there’s no movie work at the moment. I wanted a break – the last couple of years have been pretty intense and this opportunity came up. I think it gets announced in a week or so.”

“Ben, that’s amazing! Congratulations! Your secret is safe with me, promise.”

Rey raised her glass in a toast. She was secretly thrilled to know he was definitely sticking around. _Not that for a minute that affects me_ , she thought. But she was also thrilled because theatre was her number one passion and she just knew he’d be electrifying to watch on stage.

He threw Rey such a genuine smile, like it mattered so much that she was happy about it. She squirmed slightly in her seat under his gaze.

“What’s the production?” She asked, “Or do you have to kill me twice over for telling me that?”

“Nope, I’d just have to bury you in this backyard.” he joked, “Just kidding, it’s Medea. A modern setting, the script is by a guy called Simon Stone. It’s all set in modern-day New York.”

“Oh, he’s superb! I saw his show Yerma in London last year. Amazing production. That’s wonderful! Who are you playing?”

“My character is called Lucas. He’s basically an abused husband, it’s a pretty intense role. The whole week with my coach we were just going through the character breakdown. It’s full on. I love it. Yerma was brilliant, I caught it when it came here off-Broadway.”

Ben came over to sit by Rey as he talked, taking the sofa opposite. He leaned in towards he, one arm along the top of the sofa almost reaching her shoulder, the other resting between his crossed leg, cradling his wine glass in his large hand, completely at ease in himself, sun glinting between the trellised awning and speckling his cheeks and lips with dapples of light.

“When does it open?” Rey asked as she sipped her wine, cheeks heating again.

“Rehearsals formally start in July and we open in October. It’s running for eight weeks, so it’ll be super exhausting, but I’ve missed doing theatre so much, I’m really glad to be back doing this.”

Beebee had lolled back over to the sofa, and lay on the floor between them, his wet nose poking gently at Rey’s foot.

In the back of Rey’s mind she just wanted to close her eyes, reach out and trace the constellation of beauty marks on Ben’s cheeks with her fingers, but instead she took another sip of wine and swallowed down the heat at the back of her neck.

“So… I finished my script.” She said in a small voice. “The book you gave me really helped. Thank you, again.”

  
“You did? That’s great! You’re so welcome.” His eyes were locked on hers. Glinting in the afternoon sun. “Would I be able to read it?”

He looked so eager all of a sudden. Rey gave him a gentle smile back.

“Well…It’s embargoed, top secret. There’s NDAs. I might have to kill you.” She joked.

“You got me” Ben smiled into his wine glass.

“No seriously, I brought the script with me. I’m a bit embarrassed, I hate hearing my work out loud, but… if we drink enough of this wine, I might let you read it.”

He giggled and topped up Rey’s glass.

“Okay, that can be arranged. Food first?”

“Food first, it’s a deal.”

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. I’m excited to read it. I know how it is to hate hearing your own work, but I can read it to myself if you don’t want to hear it aloud.”

“No, no. It’s good to hear it aloud, I could use some pointers, honestly. Also its good to hear someone else read it, I’ve been too in my head.”

“Ok, only if you’re ok with that. I’ll help any way I can.”

Rey nodded and agreed to let him read the script after eating, and both of them busied themselves getting the steaks on the grill. They gently slid into an easy domesticity, enjoying the relative quiet of the garden, with just birdsong, the breeze through the overhanging tree branches from the neighbour’s garden and the distant rumble of traffic.

Rey offered to make a salad, while Ben worked the grill and he directed her to where things were in the kitchen. With Beebee on her tails, Rey rifled around the vast kitchen space pulling out peppers, tomatoes, lettuce, olive oil, bowls, bringing it all into the sun. They’d both kicked off their shoes at one point and were pattering about the grass and the patio barefoot.

At the long stone counter beside the grill, Rey and Ben moved easily around each other, bodies brushing together as they chopped and sliced, and he mixed marinades. They chatted about anything and everything, from the serious to the mundane – between sips of wine and shared looks and soft smiles. He talked about his theatre prep, asked about her week at work. He told Rey stories about his childhood, growing up in a small town and she told him about how much she missed her parents, or rather, the memories she had of them before the car crash that took them from her, aged 13.

Rey knew her parents had been lovers of the arts and the theatre. There were playbills and books on theatre and pictures of Rey and her father in costume when she was a small child packed into the memory box Maz had kept for her. They had planted the seed that had developed into Rey’s life’s passion.

Ben had paused for a moment, noting the pain Rey still clearly felt as she spoke, the quietness of her voice. She’d looked up at him then, noting the soft empathy in his eyes and he’d simply said,

“They’d be proud of you, your parents. Of your play. Your PhD. I have no doubt”. 

Rey had simply nodded a thank you, but the moment stuck with her long after their friendly chatter started up again.

The steaks were on the grill, the wine flowing, the sun beating down as the early evening stretched before them. As the pair waited for the food to cook, Rey picked up a Frisbee she’d spotted in the grass and threw it for Beebee to catch.

Ben joined her, the three of them breaking into a mad game of Frisbee mostly punctuated by laughing as Beebee launched himself in the air, desperately trying to snatch the flying toy out of the air as he ran around.

The moment was perfect.

As they later sat down to eat the sun had begun its slow waning in the sky, turning the garden a hazy shade of pink and gold light. The steaks were good, there was so much food. As they ate, both of them indulged Beebs with scraps and chuckled as he scampered about the garden chasing bumblebees and bugs.

Eventually, Rey had gotten her playscripts out of her bag, covered in anotations, and as Ben cleared away their plates and came out with the tub of Tiramisu – no plates, just two spoons – she curled her legs under her, clearing her throat.

“What if we... can we read through it together? It’s a duologue, so it would help me.”

“Sure. Even better.” Ben nodded He grabbed a second copy of the script from beside her on the sofa and laid the tiramisu tub between them as he sat down. The “serious Ben” switch had flicked on, even as he crammed the most heaped spoon of tiramisu in the world into his mouth.

“Holy shit, this is good tiramisu!” He mumbled through his full mouth.

“The best. It’s from Da Luca’s in Greenwood. Made fresh every morning.”

“Oh my god, it’s like crack.” Another spoon went in. “I could eat this whole dish.”

Rey laughed.

“You’ve got half of it on your face” She grinned.

“Oh this is literally how I eat. I was being polite before. But I can’t hold back. This dessert is too good.” Ben swallowed, noisily.

“I could live with that”, Rey laughed back. Then realising she’d said it out loud, immediately went back to the matter at hand.

“Ok, so – it’s obviously a shortened adaptation, so I focused on the part when the character Eddie fights for May – the woman he loves. He fights with her. Threatens her dates."

“I know it, I know the play. Ok, I’ll be Eddie.” Ben said, clearing his throat.

It started out quite clunky, Rey’s breath erratic out of embarrassment, but as the lines flowed off the page, with Ben reading them with an ease like he’d studied them for weeks, she relaxed into the rhythm of the words. It actually sounded pretty good. Eddie’s character flew into a rant. Ben stood up, clutching the script, but looking down at Rey, catching her eyes with his usual burning intensity. Beebee even sat up to watch.

_“ I'm not leavin'. I don't care what you think anymore. I don t care what you feel. None a' that matters. I'm not leavin'. I'm stayin' right here. I don't care if a hundred "dates" walk through that door- I'll take every one of 'em on. I don't care if you hate my guts. I don't care if you can't stand the sight of me or the sound of me or the smell of me. I'm never leavin'. You'll never get rid of me. I'll track you down no matter where you go. I know exactly how your mind works. I’ve been right every time.”_

Rey just stopped, her eyes fixed on Ben and her heart beating faster. She’d stopped reading her part. She was just happy to watch. Ben finished and waited patiently for her, not breaking character. Rey blinked then went back to her page, and picked up again, reading the words for the character, MAY.

_“You've gotta' give this up Eddie.”_

_“I'm not giving it up!”_

Rey stood up and squared up to Ben, leaning in close to him. Defiant. Angry. Resigned.

_“Okay. Look. I don't understand what you've got in your head anymore. I really don't. I don't get it. Now, you desperately need me. Now, you can't live without me . Now, you'll do anything for me. Why should I believe it this time?”_

_“Because… it's true”._

They both stared each other out. Ben’s chest was rising and falling heavily, a slight sheen of sweat on his top lip. The evening heat had given way to city humidity and the intensity of the scene, and no doubt the wine, had clearly gotten both of them more into the scene than anticipated.

Ben dropped the script down on the sofa, and ran a hand through his hair, before wiping his mouth against the back of his wrist.

“Wow. That’s good! It’s really good.”

“Really? You liked it?” Rey breathed out, tense.

“It’s powerful. Seriously. You should be really proud.”

“That felt pretty intense. Thank you. And thanks for reading Eddie for me. I’m…” She didn’t know what she was trying to say.

“Yeah. I felt it too.” Ben let out a loose, short laugh, pulling himself out of whatever intense place he’d been in. He leant down to get his wine glass from the ground and took a long sip. Rey did the same.

It was late.

Once again, Rey felt a hum of electricity between them now that the light was fading and the air was heavy. She felt her nerves seep in. Beebee was snoring on the sofa. 

The wine made Rey bold as Ben sat back down, a leg crossed over one knee, eyes looking right at her. She looked back at him, trying to formulate what she wanted to say. She wanted to know if he wanted her the same way she wanted him in that moment. But she was also terrified. Terrified to enter into something or start something. Terrified to show any vulnerability. Unsure.

So she remained quiet. Pensive.

“You ok?” Ben asked, concerned. He suddenly leaned forward and reached his arm out, his hand touching her arm lightly. “Hey? Rey?” His eyes searched hers.

She looked down at his hand against her skin, his long fingers, the sinews of muscle along his forearms.

“I… um. I really enjoyed today. I really enjoy your company. It feels, like something I’ve needed for a long time. I don’t really know what I’m trying to say, but I guess… I’m like you, I love my independence, I’m happy on my own, in my thoughts. But sharing this, my writing, just talking like this, I think… I think I’ve missed it more than I thought.” She whispered.

Ben’s fingers trailed slowly down to curl around her small wrist. He chewed his bottom lip before speaking.

“I’m glad. I feel the same way. I…this is good for me, I think. I was looking forward to today. Like… when I’m training, when I’m working on something I disappear in my head, but I was definitely looking forward to today. And now, I’m reminded why.”

Rey looked at how tiny her wrist looked wrapped in Ben’s hand. She turned it slowly to curl her fingers into his and take a step closer towards him, standing between his legs, looking down at his face. She wanted to kiss him, right there. But something held her back. Something inside her just wanted to enjoy this easy silence between them. He made no move, but his eyes bore into hers, full of unspoken intention, a slow smile hinting across his lips.

“I don’t know what this is, Ben?” Rey whispered.

He swallowed, and brought his other hand up to rest on her hip, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Neither do I.” he whispered back, “I’m… out of practice with this.” He chuckled softly.

“So am I.” Rey smiled. “I’m not the best at… well, whatever this is. But I know I want this. I like you. I’d like to do this again. I just…”

He said nothing. Just squeezed Rey’s hand and grazed a thumb across her skin. She reached out and brushed a lock of his hair back behind his ear. Then leaned in gently and kissed him, barely grazing the side of his lips, the softest brush of skin on skin.

She heard his breath hitch and the hand on her hip grip her harder. Ben turned his head and his lips met hers gently, ever so gently, soft and salty.

Rey leaned in further and let his arms curl up around her thighs as he pressed kisses sweetly against her mouth. Innocent, tender and without hurry.

Somehow both of them, despite clearly wanting and feeling more, rested contentedly in this moment – tentatively, without any pressure. Like they both understood each other and just wanted this moment, perfect and simple as it was.

There was a yelp and Beebee’s wagging tail clattered against a wine glass that tipped and broke on the ground. Ben and Re both broke away from their trance, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“Well, thanks Beebee!” Ben said, rolling his eyes, groaning deeply in mock frustration against Rey’s stomach, burying his head in the warmth of the fabric gathered at her waist, hugging her close. “This dog has the worst timing”.

They both laughed and he looked back up at Rey.

“I should go soon.” She said, smiling down at Ben, cupping his face in her hands. “I’ll help you clean up.”

“Stay.” He looked at her, pressing his lips into the palm of her hand, kissing it reverently. “Please?”

“Ben, I’d love to. But I’m… this… I need time. Give me time?”

“Of course. We have all the time in the world.”

“Oh, you’re going to break into Louis Armstrong and sing for me now?” She jibed at him, breaking free from his hug and jabbing him in the chest. She needed to break out of the intensity before she sank fully into the ground.

“Oh, no, the serenading you is… at least date three.” Ben joked back, standing up – taking her hand again and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head and pulling her against him. Rey fit perfectly in the crook of his arm, revelling in the heat of his body against her, the softness of his cotton t-shirt, the firmness of his chest.

“Don’t worry about cleaning up” Ben whispered into her hair. “I’ll deal with it in the morning. You’re my guest. You sure you won’t stay, even just for a coffee? No pressure.”

Rey stooped to pick up her scripts and discarded shoes from beside the sofa, before walking back to the garden doors and into the apartment.

“I could stay, and talk all evening, you know I want to. But I’m also tired. And sadly for some, Sunday is not a day of rest, I’ve got dissertation work to do. The real world.”

Re wanted to never leave, to wrap herself around him there in the kitchen and kiss him until her mouth hurt and her breathing stopped. But her anxiety was mounting, and her exhaustion from all the anticipation of the day. She sensed now that this wasn’t an end but just a beginning. And this time she wanted it to be right. To feel good in herself about it.

It was time to go.

Also, she laughed to herself, as Maz always said, _“Always leave ‘em wanting more’!”_

Ben walked her to the door, both of them pausing in a contented silence. He held Rey close, pulling her chin up to face him and placing a chaste and gentle kiss against her lips, breathing words against her mouth between kisses.

“I can’t wait to see you again. And thank you for today.” He nibbled at her mouth as he spoke.

Rey pulled gently at his t-shirt, smiling against his lips.

“I can’t wait to see you again too. The pleasure was all mine.”

He unlocked the door, and after one final kiss, when he pulled her back to him and left her breathless, she left, hearing the door gently click behind her.

She made it halfway down the street before exhaling, her knees weak and her hands trembling.

She wanted to sing, but also to scream – all her anxieties bubbling under the surface at this wonderful thing she wanted to cherish at all costs. She’d speak with Rose tomorrow. Rey absolutely needed a friend to navigate this too.

She got home, had a shower and slumped on her sofa, body and mind still wired - she put on an old black and white movie to fall asleep to.

Just as her slumber was taking over, she heard a faint

***ping***

She smiled at the words on the screen

**GOODNIGHT. JUST ONE MORE KISS. BEN, X**

Rey buried her head in the cushions on her sofa and yelled.

She couldn’t WAIT to hold him again. And to _really_ kiss him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot sound familiar? Basically last year, I wrote an epic 25 chapter Adam Driver / OFC romance/ smutty fic (you can read it here if you prefer that scenario - I'm quite proud of it). I then realised a lot of people aren't into that (which is totally fair, I get it!) so I thought I'd adapt that fic into a Reylo because, I am a big, big reylo at heart. So the entire fic is written already, you can expect a weekly chapter update, guaranteed (unless, you know, acts of God or meteorites etc...)  
> ***  
> Also dogs make my heart sing!  
> ***  
> Expect plot, character development, romance, dogs being dorks, Ben and Rey being dorks, but also lots of very, very hot sex :) Tags will update as I go and will put any trigger warnings in notes before any relevant chapters.


	5. Backstage Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which surprises are had, performances take place and Beebee for once takes a back seat.  
> ***  
> I don't own these characters, obviously. I do use real life locations wherever possible, so the rep theatre mentioned and The Ark bar are real places in New York.  
> ***  
> You comments and kudos keep this writer fuelled and mean THE WORLD!

**\- Chapter 5 –**

“You WHAT???” Rose practically squeaked into her muffin as she and Rey walked to the rescue centre through Brooklyn Bridge park.

“We kissed. It was very… innocent. Don’t get your panties in a twist. It was… really brief. But…something, happened. I don’t know what exactly… just, something. Is happening.” Rey was faltering even trying to explain it.

“YOU KISSED BEN SOL…” Rose squeaked again.

“SHHH! The whole of Brooklyn doesn’t need to know!!”

“REY!!!! He is so HOT for you! This is GOOD! This is…. OH MY GOD!” The muffin was in danger of disintegrating as she threw her hands in the air dramatically.

“It’s TERRIFYING!” Rey shot back. “I’m terrified! Yes, it’s good. He’s good. He’s… different. Really, really _good_ different. But…” She let out a huge sigh.

She’d agreed to meet Rose on Sunday morning before she started her shift at the centre to update her on the date and try and voice both her complete joy, but also all her anxieties. She HAD to work on her dissertation today but honestly, she didn’t think she'd be able to focus on ANYTHING for longer than a minute.

As soon as Rey had opened her eyes that morning and re-read his goodnight message, the heat of his lips still burnt into her memory, she’d started to panic.

_What am I getting into? This can’t go anywhere, surely? He is… well, him. In his world. The surreal world. Fame. Celebrity… Craziness. I am… just me. I don’t exist in that world. I don’t belong. Is this even going to that place? Is this all just fun for him? Is this a fling? It feels more tentative. I don’t know. Does he know? What the fuck? Why can’t I just roll with this?_

There were way too many thoughts churning in Rey’s mind for so early on a Sunday.

Rose had met Rey at her apartment and dragged her to Russ and Daughters for bagels, muffins and litres of coffee and immediately pestered her with a million questions.

The more they talked, of course - Rey being Rey - the more she had backed herself into a corner where she had convinced herself to walk away before anything had begun. She’d started building the familiar protective wall around herself.

Rose stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face Rey. She said nothing but pulled her into a tight hug.

“Rey, you know I love you, right? I know haven’t known each other long, but I consider you a really close friend. I’ve seen how you’ve turned a corner since we met. I know what you’ve dealt with. I know your pain. But you can’t run away forever, from everything.” She squeezed Rey again. 

“I know Rose, I’m just… I haven’t let myself get close to anyone since… Hux ( _the poisonous ex-_ ) and I think, if I am true with my feelings, or ask to go slow with all this and he gets even a hint of how fucked up that relationship left me, he’s going to walk away. I mean, he lives in a world I don’t even come close to inhabiting. It’s all jetset and glamour and whirlwind and very, VERY, public and very, very distant to my day to day. Why would he stick around? He doesn’t need my shit.”

Rose pulled away and looked Rey right in the eye, an eyebrow cocked.

“Rey.” She was very stern, “I love you, but please shut the fuck up. For a start: A) You are amazing. You’ve gotten through some tough shit and look at everything you’re doing for yourself. B) You think Ben Solo doesn’t have his own shit to deal with? You think being a Hollywood actor is a breeze? It’s probably a living hell at _least_ half the time, and he does NOT seem the gossipy public-eye kind of guy. Yeah maybe it’s glamorous, but it’s still a job like any other – you’ve got enough friends in the arts to know how much shit comes with it, and given where he’s at it probably comes with EVEN more pressure. C) Correct me if I’m wrong, but… he pursued you.”

Rey huffed, quietly.

“I know, I know, I know… It’s not that I don’t think I’m worth it, I’m just… maybe I’m not ready. Maybe, I’m misreading this whole thing anyway and it’s just a bit of fun for him, a distraction whilst he’s working on…” she trailed off. True to her word she had said nothing about Ben’s play, only that she was confident he was sticking around NYC for a while. Rose knew Rey better than to ask or probe as she’d made it clear Ben’s privacy was important to her.

“Rey” Rose said, hyper seriously now – with the furrowed brow and everything – a rarity for Rose who was always a joker. “You know what you’re allowed to do? You’re allowed to just let this play out naturally. In the time you want it to play out in. Just let it happen and be honest with yourself. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll move on, you’ve already demonstrated you’re strong. If he’s a douchebag, even for a second. I’ll personally beat the crap out of him and kick him right where the sun don’t shine.”

At that you burst into laughing, hugging her tighter.

“Thanks Rose. You’re right. And I _really do_ want to see where this goes. Really. I’m pretty sure you can keep your stillettoes away from his butt for now! Haha!”

“Good. Now wipe the mascara off your face you look ridiculous.”

Rey laughed out loud and rubbed her nose, cleaning the mascara stains off of her cheeks and sorting her face out.

“Oh yeah, did you invite Ben to come to your theatre performance on Tuesday?”, Rose asked.

Rey suddenly stood stock still. She realised she hadn’t mentioned it to Ben at all. In fact, she realised that really she hadn’t wanted to. She wasn’t ready. It was enough of a protective barrier down that she’d even shared her writing with him, she wasn’t sure she was ready to open more doors yet. Besides, would Ben Solo, leading star of Galaxy Battles be likely to just casually stroll into a small rep theatre? Rey didn’t think so. He’d hardly be a “discreet” presence, especially since the theatre was so tiny. He’d be recognised immediately. On a more practical level, he also probably wouldn’t even be able to fit his ridiculously long legs in any of the seats, she thought to herrself with a smile.

“I didn’t tell him.” Rey said, “I don’t think he’d come. And honestly, I’m pretty nervous as it is. I don’t need that added pressure!”

“But he loved your writing. I bet he’d come.” Insisted Rose.

“Unlikely, come on. I’ll see him after it’s done, just let me get past this hurdle first then I’ll check in with him. Can you imagine the rest of the troupe if they even knew he would be coming? No, no, no…”

Rose rolled her eyes at Rey, but acquiesced.

“Fine. I get it. You’re probably right.”

They’d arrived at the rescue centre where Rey left Rose to go and work on her dissertation at the Tisch university library. She gave Rose a final hug – she was working the following day so would see her then.

***

Rey hadn’t responded to Ben since his goodnight text the night before and Rey felt the need to say something. She didn’t want to give the impression of not being interested. She couldn’t have been more interested if she tried, but the nerves were still gnawing at her. Eventually, after two hours sat at the library writing, rewriting, generally hating everything she was writing and silently cursing her dissertation, she picked up her cellphone. She had exhausted herself thinking what to say so just opted for the old adage _just be yourself_.

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you again for yesterday. It was one of the most enjoyable Saturdays in a long time. I would really like to see you again. Soon, if that’s possible? Give Beebee many hugs. R x**

She didn’t expect a swift response, assuming Ben’s phone was in a drawer somewhere, studiously ignored and that he was probably rehearsing, or reading, or whatever he did… she didn’t know him enough to even imagine.

She was halfway in to the fourth rewrite of a tricky paragraph when

*buzz*

**TUESDAY? I’M HEADED BACK UPSTATE LATER TODAY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT BACK IN NY TUESDAY MORNING. IT’S GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU. CALL YOU TOMORROW? BEN X**

_Tuesday??! Of all the goddamn days!_ Rey thought. Of course, he’d be free the one evening when she really couldn’t meet. That was performance night. She was not about to let him know.

**Any chance later in the week? I’d love to do Tuesday but I have a commitment already. Yes, call me later. I’d like that. R x**

**I’LL FIND TIME. I WANT TO SEE YOU. TALK TOMORROW. HAVE A GOOD DAY. KISSES. BEN, X**

His semi-functional, awkward text messages made Rey laugh, they came out so clunky, and yet she found them wholly endearing. _“I’ll find time”_ she repeated to herself. She wanted so badly to believe he was more interested than just a bit of fun. Her heart told her he was, but her head was still full of past mistakes, misplaced trust. She dismissed it, reminded of Rose’s words. _You can’t run away forever._

***

The following Monday afternoon Rey and Rose were out in the yard with a few of the dogs. There were just a couple of visitors looking to adopt and while Rose took one couple to visit the smaller dogs in kennel two, Rey was busy introducing a Cross/Collie called Henry to a couple in the training pen.

Rose had been kind enough to go through Rey’s lines with her one last time ahead of her performance the following night, both of them coming in early to use the staff room.

“You’re SO prepared, don’t even sweat it. It’s going to be great. It’s so emotional, I’m really feeling it. I can’t wait!” Rose had gushed.

Back in the pen, Rey were distracted by Henry who was currently showing off to his potential new owners his ability to chase his own tail – a classic dog move - when Rose hollered over, her visitors on their way out.

“Rey, I left my cell phone at home, can I use yours to make a quick personal call? I forgot I was supposed to call my nana for her birthday!”

Rose was always at the mercy of her extensive family, and Rey knew that if Rose missed this she’d be hearing it from her parents no end.

“Sure, go for it. Pin number is my birthday. Super original.”

Rose disappeared into the office.

The rest of the day passed slowly, uneventfully.

Rey’s mind was not focused at all, instead wondering what Ben was up to. She imagined him driving up to Hudson Valley, window of some large off-roader car down, probably. Maybe some music on. Beebee in the back with his head out the window, tongue lolling in the wind. Maybe Ben would be singing along to something. Rey knew he liked Tom Waits, having spotted several of his albums on his shelves.

She had to refocus. She had a performance to prep for, whatever Ben may or may not have been doing in that particular moment… She grabbed her bag to go, she were off to visit the theatre for final set up with the rest of the cast ahead of tomorrow.

***

At 10pm that evening, after Rey had finished set up and had finally collapsed on her sofa at home, her phone rang.

_***Caller: Ben Solo*** _

Rey’s heart lurched.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Rey. It’s Ben.”

“I know”, she smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I hope it’s not too late, sorry. I got in a couple of hours ago and had to take Beebee out for a walk after the drive. He was really restless.”

“Not at all, it’s fine, I’m just reading. It’s nice to hear from you.” Rey heard yapping in the background, “Is that Beebee? Can I say hi to him?”

“Oh, sure! Let me get the phone to him.” She heard rustling and Ben talking to Beebee in his low, affectionate rumble “Beeb, hey, come on – say hi to Rey! Hey wait… don’t chew the phone, wait, fuck” ***** _ **crunch**_ ***, *** _ **crackle**_ ***** Rey heard a clatter, then a rustle and eventually “Shoot! Ok. Hello? Sorry, I dropped the phone. I think Beebs just wanted to eat it. That’s my dog. He just wants to fucking eat everything.”

Rey chuckled down the phone.

“I have whole-hearted appreciation for Beebee’s unending appetite.” She joked.

“Me too. I totally identify. Anyway, how are you? I… I was thinking about you.” His voice went soft, lower still, a deep almost-whisper. Something in the very pit of Rey’s stomach stirred.

“Me too.” She said, softly. “I’m well, I’ve been pretty busy. I’ll tell you about it when I see you, but I have some good news.”

“Ok, that sounds intriguing. Is this about your play?”

“Maybe…” She hinted. She desperately wanted to tell him about the show but was too nervous. It was too much lowering of barriers for her. She would tell him after it was over, when there was absolutely no chance he’d show up. Not that he would, but anyway…

“Good. That’s really good. I want to hear all about it. Speaking of… when can I see you? Soon?” He was so breathy and obviously eager it tugged at Rey’s heart.

“Yes. Yes, please. I… I’m working Wednesday and Thursday in the day but free in the evenings after 5.30. I could…swing by yours? Did you have anything in mind?”

“Well, actually… I, um, wanted to take you on a proper date. Like, let’s go and do something. Have you been to the Metrograph?”

“I haven’t, but I know of it. You mean like a _date_ -date? Like, out in public?” Rey knew she sounded hesitant. This should be something normal, but she still wondered if it was too soon. “Sorry, that sounded ridiculous.”

“No, I get it. It’s ok if you don’t want to, or, you know, if you want to keep it low key. Trust me I totally understand. I mean, I have my ways” He laughed, conspiratorially. “I’m used to having to run my outings like a military operation. But I understand if it’s not…”

“No, no, I really want to go on a proper date. Please don’t get me wrong. I just… I was more hesitant for you. I don’t know how all this works. The hassle. But… I trust you.”

Rey could hear Ben smile down the phone, his voice warm and reassuring.

“I can’t guarantee we don’t get spotted. I mean, I’m sasquatch tall and have this …uh, strange face I guess… but I’ll do everything to keep this as chill and private as it can be. I promise you. Please don’t _ever_ think it’s ‘hassle’.”

Rey felt her cheeks warm.

“Ok. If you’re sure. Let’s do it. I’m game. Also, shut up with the strange face.”

She heard him laugh briefly.

“Ok. Great. They’re showing old Fellini movies at The Metrograph, I figured we could catch one, then I’ll take you for dinner. Do you like Italian?”

“I eat everything. I LOVE Italian. What time?”

“I can pick you up at 7. We can take a car?”

“From mine?

“Is that ok?”

“Sure. Sure… I mean…” She hesitated for a moment, then stood in her resolve, refusing to be embarrassed. So what if she didn’t live in a big glamorous celebrity brownstone. Of course she didn’t. Ben clearly didn’t care, why should she? He’d grew up in a bungalow in the Midwest, still rode a beat up old bike from 10 years ago, it was all unimportant to him. She had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Yes. I’ll text you my address.” She said gently.

“Cool! Beebee is chewing my shoe. I think he wants attention. He’s not enjoying all the driving, I feel bad. I guess I should go and be a good Dad. So see you Wednesday, 7pm?”

Rey wanted to ooze into the sofa at the words “good Dad” and struggled to dismiss all the heated thoughts flooding her brain in that moment.

“Wednesday. Can’t wait.”

“Me too. I really can’t wait. Goodnight Rey.”

She hung up. 

_EEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!_

***

Tuesday night – 13 th Street Rep Theatre. 9.30 pm

Considering the small size of the theatre, the applause sounded deafening from Rey’s spot at the edge of the stage. The lights were burning her eyes, her cheeks flushed and chest swelling with pride. Rey’s tight, itchy costume shirt clung to her. She was sweaty but elated.

She clutched the hand of Finn, her scene partner who was playing Eddie and smiled down the chorus line at her fellow actors. They were all beaming, rushing with adrenaline.

Rey’s play had been a success. Squinting she could just about discern Rose in the front row who was clapping wildly, but who also seemed to be gesturing behind her, waving her arms and trying to mouth something to Rey, but she was too distracted to really pay attention as the cast took a second curtain call bow.

As the lights finally came down, Rey disappeared off stage to change. The small, cramped changing room was a chaotic mess of bags, shoes, make-up and discarded clothes and clothing rails as the four members of the cast all rushed in, a wild buzz of excited conversation and hugs and congratulations.

Rey, the cast and crew had agreed to all meet at a next door bar for a little celebratory drink once everyone had gotten changed, said hi to their friends in the audience and gathered their belongings. They didn’t need to clear out the set and props until the following day. Just as Rey was wiping off her thick stage make-up with a cotton pad, the walkie-talkie in the changing room crackled. It was the tech team up in the control room – the guys who ran the lights and sound – who were linked to the actors’ changing room via radio comms.

“This is tech, is Rey there? Rey?”

Rey picked up the radio as she was pulling on her jeans.

“Yeah, it’s Rey here! Great work guys, we’re almost done in here. What can I do you for?”

“Rey, there’s, um… someone up here who wants to say hi to you.”

“What? Sure, I mean I’m coming out in a minute, just getting changed. I’ll be out in like, five if they come down.”

“Yeah, can you… they want to meet up here?”

“In the control room? Why?”

“Just… You’ll see.”

“Oh-kay. Gimme a moment” – _so cryptic,_ _she thought._ She ran a brush through her thick brown hair, did a final check in the mirror that all the eyeliner gunk was off and grabbed her bag. She couldn’t wait to give Rose a huge hug.

The moment Rey walked out of the changing room she almost banged into her, she was with her sister and housemate whom you’d met a few times.

“ROSE! How was it? Oh my God, what a rush! Was it good??” Rey was smiling from ear to ear.

“It was so fucking awesome! Rey!!! You’re really good. Your cast were so good! I can’t believe you wrote that, I’m so proud of you!!!”

Rey gave her a bear hug but Rose was literally jumping on the spot. And wouldn’t stop.

“Rose, what is it? You’re crazy.”

“Rey… you…there’s… um, you need to go up to the…”

“Control room? Yeah, yeah, they were calling me on the radio. What’s…”

“Rey, he’s here. OHMYGOD, I can’t even…he’s… it’s….” She was rambling and incoherent.

“Who?”

“Ben, you big idiot. Ben Solo! He came to watch!!!”

Rey’s jaw dropped open.

“He… WHAT? Why, how…? I don’t even… I didn’t tell him?” She flushed a beetroot shade and her body suddenly shuddered with a rush of nerves. _What is he doing here? How?_ Her heart leapt into your mouth.

Rey took Rose by the hand and dragged her down the corridor into the theatre stalls. She looked up as soon as she got there, to the tiny glass window of the control room up above. Rey could barely see into it, but could just make out the unmistakeable shape of one Ben Solo, his ever-moving, expressive hands, the impossibly broad shoulders clad in a dark brown leather jacket. His back was turned but he was clearly talking animatedly to Kaydel and Snap who were the tech crew for the show. Rey could sink into the floor.

He had come to watch her show.

She looked at Rose, a wave of understanding crashing over her.

“How? I don’t even understand? Why do I feel you had something to do with this…Rose?” Rey looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

“I… _maaaaybe_ …? Please don’t kill me! I… got his cell number from your phone…when I borrowed it...I called him from work – staged it like a follow up call from the adoption…and… maybe just _happened_ to mention the performance.”

“Rose!!!! I could kill you. But…” – Rey’s look went from angry to exasperated to a massive grin.

“Rey, he came. He was _so_ keen to come. Seriously, I know you didn’t want this, but… he didn’t even hesitate when I told him the details.”

“It’s ok. You know what? It’s… I’m… I’m so glad. I just can’t believe it. I have to go. Rose… I think I love you even more than I already did.”

“GO! Oh my god. Go! No one knows he’s here apart from me and the tech team, he just slipped in after the doors closed and asked to sit in the tech room to watch.”

She kissed Rose briefly on the cheek and squeezed her hand before gathering her things and heading up to the back stairs.

Rey knocked timidly on the door to the small control room, then slipped in. Snap and Kaydel immediately turned towards her, they were both beaming, and between them resting against the edge of the sound control counter was Ben. Rey looked straight at him and swallowed, her cheeks still flush.

“Hi...” She breathed, as she gingerly walked into the room.

Ben stood up straight, taking up the entire room, but said nothing. Just held Rey’s gaze as she walked towards him.

“Rey!” Snap pulled Rey into a hug as she came in, closely joined by Kaydel. “That was _awesome_ , well done! Um… you have a visitor.”

Rey hugged them both back, keeping her eyes on Ben who just looked at her, face serious, eyes intense, almost drinking her in. She mouthed a “Hello” at him and he nodded gently, the corners of his mouth crinkling into a secret smile.

Rey broke away from the hug and stood awkwardly. The air seemed to have gone out the room. Snap and Kaydel clearly sensed it, and immediately made moves to give the pair some space.

“It was really nice to meet you, really.” Snap said hurriedly and shook Ben’s hand as he grabbed his jacket off the sound desk chair.

“Oh sure, and hey – if I remember the name of that guy, I’ll pass it on. He can definitely help you.” Ben said, shaking Snap’s hand firmly. They’d clearly been exchanging contacts.

Kaydel went to shake Ben’s hand and he leaned in and gave her a small, awkward but heartfelt hug.

“It was a really great performance, thanks for letting me squat up here.” Ben said, exuding genuine warmth as the two techs made their way to exit.

Kaydel looked like she might catch fire and immediately gazed over at Rey mouthing “ _you go girl!_ ” at her with a cheeky smile as she and Snap left the room.

The door clicked shut behind Rey, leaving just the two of them in the small, dimly lit, stuffy room.

She stood awkwardly, looking at Ben and biting her bottom lip. He had on a soft black Henley under his jacket which his eyes seemed to match, shining jet black in the dimly lit space, boring into her with a hunger that rooted her to the spot.

“You came.” Rey whispered. Not able to move.

“I hope you don’t mind? Rose explained about how you wanted to keep it quiet. I just…” He hesitated, worrying his bottom lip.

“I don’t mind. I… I was nervous. But now that you’re here. I’m just… happy. This is an unexpected surprise, but a really good one.” Rey smiled, gently, but still couldn’t move from her space, the two meters between them feeling simultaneously like a gaping chasm yet also stiflingly close, like she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

He closed the gap between them in one stride as she dropped her bag to the floor.

Without a word, he leaned down, scooped an arm around Rey and pulled her into a kiss, catching her off guard. His lips were heated and soft and his strength lifted Rey onto the tips of her toes as she melted in to the kiss, bringing a hand up around his neck, fingers grazing into his hair. She inhaled warm leather, a faint heat of sandalwood and skin, the weight of his body against hers, so tall, his arm enveloping her against his chest. She pulled away, briefly, their foreheads pressed together as he exhaled hard, lips still grazing hers.

“You were incredible.” He breathed.

“Really? Thank you. I… I’m really happy with how it went.” Rey’s voice was barely a whisper.

“You should be. It was really, _really_ good. You’re incredible.” He repeated.

She looked at him, his eyelashes so close she could feel them blinking against hers, their noses grazing, lips teasing. She clutched at the thick hair at the base of his neck, her other hand coming up to spread a palm across his chest as she nudged up into another kiss, biting into his bottom lip.

The kiss was bruising this time. Hot, searing. He pulled Rey even closer, lifting her off the ground and carrying her over to the door, pressing her back against it as his mouth explored hers. Ben’s tongue teased her lips apart, her mouth pressed hard against his, teasing him back. She brought her legs up to wrap them around his waist as he leaned hard into her, spine flush against the door, his large hands holding her firmly round the waist, fingers spread across the curve of her lower back to hold her in place.

Rey ran her tongue across his lips, suckling on the bottom one, making him kiss her back harder, mouth open, full, hot and wet. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt his breathing become ragged.

Ben broke away, suddenly, chuckling. Then looked at Rey softly, a sheen where her lips still glistened. He kissed Rey again, softly. Then mumbled,

“Well, that escalated…”

Rey released a short laugh, “Just a bit.” 

_Phew_ , her body felt electrified as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, still pressed flush against his body. He nuzzled into her as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and planted her feet back on the floor.

“I’ve wanted to do that all week.” Ben spoke, eyes looking down at Rey, intensely.

“Me too.” Rey’s voice was small, tight with emotion.

A comfortable silence followed, punctuated by soft kisses, Ben’s hands roaming across Rey’s back, tender yet possessive.

“You know”, Rey said “it’s highly likely thatc entire cast and crew downstairs know you’re here now. I love Snap, but he’s pretty excitable…The cat might be out the bag.”

“Well… I don’t care. If you don’t?” Ben smiled softly, eyes searching Rey’s.

“I don’t. They’ll be so flattered you were watching. Finn, who played Eddie, was at Juilliard with me, same with the other two cast members. They won’t gossip, honestly. I mean, it’s an actor’s crowd down there. But… they’ll probably want a selfie.”

Ben screwed up his face and rubbed the back of his head, letting out a fake-irritation groan, then grinned at Rey broadly, all teeth and dimples and lifted her off the ground again, holding her in a grip as easy as if she were made of air.

“Do I get to make out with you more if I do a selfie?” He asked, goofily.

“You can make out with me more, full stop.” Rey laughed.

“Selfie it is then! I…have to go after this, I only have the dog-sitter for a bit – I left Beebs with my neighbour, a bit last-minute. I hadn’t planned on coming out until I knew about the show. But I’ll see you tomorrow, properly. For a real date.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Good.” A kiss. Slow, gentle, sweet and hot.

_Breath, Rey._

“Ok, let’s go. Also, I should thank Rose in person, she’s the little bird who told me about this happening.”

“Yes, classic Rose. I should have known she was up to something. She’s my confidante.” Rey smiled at him.

Ben picked her bag up from the floor and went to open the door for her. Just before she walked out Rey turned and looked up at him, serious for a moment.

“Ben, I…”

He paused, placing a hand at her waist and tracing a thumb across her skin in a gesture of reassurance, waiting for her to continue as she formulated her thoughts.

“I didn’t tell you about tonight because…,” Rey let out a slow breath, “I have a lot of barriers up. It’s not that I’m not proud of my work or want to share. I’m just… this thing” She gestured between the pair of them, “this is very new and different for me. And I don’t know where it’s going or what it is. I have… some baggage, so I just… wanted to let the barriers down slowly.”

Ben shifted on his feet and looked guilty for a moment, staring at the floor.

“Rose hinted that you felt that way. I mean, she didn’t really tell me much. Just told me where the performance was. I didn’t want to offend by coming, I really hope I didn’t…”

Rey reached up and cupped Ben’s face, searching his eyes.

“You haven’t offended me in the slightest. Please. I’m beyond happy you came. I guess I was hesitant to explain this to you before. I was just not wanting to be vulnerable I guess... Now I wish I _had_ invited you and hadn’t been so nervous to share this bit of me.”

Ben leaned down and kissed Rey so softly she melted into him.

“It’s ok to be nervous, I just want you to know I don’t intend to make you nervous. I wanted to see your play because when we read through it together, it was so good, and I knew you’d be brilliant. As for the rest, well, who doesn’t have baggage? I have all sorts of weird going on. There’s stuff in my life that’s complicated, you know… and I’m maybe difficult sometimes, or whatever. You’re not alone. We can go as slowly as you need.”

“Not if you keep kissing me like that.” Rey smiled.

“Fair. But I’m not apologising for that.” He grinned, kissing her again.

“Please don’t. Ever.”

“Listen, I have a complicated life. Well, not… complicated, just – it’s busy, and comes with a lot of bullshit and public exposure and… I understand wanting to take things slow. Me too. I don’t want to mess with you or drag you into something you’re not comfortable with.” Ben stilled, serious again.

They looked at each other, a mutual understanding not needing to be spoken. Rey took Ben’s hand and squeezed it.

“We need to go, they’re probably waiting on us to close the damn theatre”.

He laughed, breaking the quiet and they both left the room. Rey felt a surge of relief, and a warmth inside her that she could barely describe. What had happened in two short weeks!?

Ben was gracious with all the cast, posing for pictures, shaking everyone’s hand, answering questions and showing interest in everyone. Rey could feel his love for the theatre, his energy at being with other actors. In his leather jacket and jeans and scuffed boots he fit right in.

Not wanting to hint at anything too close between them, Rey kept her distance as they mingled, but noticed how he glanced at her repeatedly, flashing Rey secret smiles as he joked and talked with her friends.

Rose came up behind Rey and gave her arm a squeeze.

“What a genuine gentleman. He looks like he’s totally in his element.

“He is. On both those counts.” Rey nodded.

“Rey, this is… I mean, I think he’s serious about you.”

“Yeah. Me too. And I still find it terrifying, but I think… it’s going to be good. He knows I feel that way, so that’s a step.”

“I think he could be really, really good for you. Also, can we just appreciate the total hotness. I mean, fuck me he is so hot.”

They both looked at him, admiring for a moment his focused gaze, how he looked at people when they were talking like they were the only people in the room, with those warm, amber eyes. His large hands, always moving, like an extension of his speaking, his smile, crooked, soft, warm, bashful. Rey could tell when he got awkward if he was thrown too many compliments, the biting of his lower lip, the shoulders curling in. His body, well… there were no words. Rey’s cheeks warmed just at the thought of him pressed against her, towering over her in that protective embrace, his thick, muscular arms, broad chest and long legs.

“Yeah” She agreed. “He’s really fucking hot. And I’ve got a proper date with all that hotness tomorrow night.”

“I am living through you.” Rose sighed.

“Rose. I am barely conscious that I am living through this myself!”

They both burst out laughing.

After several minutes, Ben signalled to Rey with a brief nod that he was on his way. She approached him, wanting to pull him into a desperate kiss, but suitably restrained in front of the crowd.

“You’re off?” She whispered.

“Yes, or Beebee might have destroyed my neighbour’s house by now.”

“Yeah, don’t piss your neighbours off” Rey joked, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then in a lower tone as he bent to kiss her cheek, she whispered, “Thank you so much for coming. I can’t kiss you but believe me I want to, so badly.”

He whispered to her, “Me too. We’ll make up for it tomorrow. You were amazing.” Then aloud “Ok, bye! Thanks so much for letting me watch, guys. Take care.” And he pulled a cap down over his head and walked out of the foyer and into the night.

The buzz after Ben Solo had walked out the door just got louder and louder and carried them all to the bar. Rey’s cast mates, already totally on a high from the crowd-pleasing performance, were even more excited now, causing a deafening ruckus at The Art, a regular theatre student dive bar. Rey briefly let on that she and Rose had met him when he had adopted Beebee and that it was all just a crazy coincidence him showing up, that there was nothing to it, he went to the theatre all the time etc. etc. No one said a word, but Rey knew absolutely no one was buying that bullshit story. She was just grateful for the discretion of her friends. 

Eventually she went home, exhausted, buzzing, distracted and painfully aware of a deep emotion inside her that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

She checked her phone and noticed a message from Finn. He’d screenshot a picture he’d put on Instagram for her (Rey just didn’t get social media). He probably wanted to reassure her it wasn’t ‘gossipy’.

It was a group shot of the cast and crew, a few straggler audience members and Ben Solo stood tall in the centre, staring intensely at the camera, arms around Finn and Rose’s shoulders, Rey on the end to the left. Those deep brown eyes made Rey feel all kinds of things.

The caption from @stageshow_finny simply read “First run of Fool for Love and we had a surprise special guest in the audience! Can’t believe #BenSolo came to watch!”

Rey breathed a silent thanks that it just looked like any regular New York celebrity sighting and wouldn’t make any news at all. She needed to stop worrying about nothing.

As she fell asleep that night she felt, for once, that she was stepping into something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone leaving kudos and comments so far. These are what drive me to write, and I am really enjoying that you are enjoying this fiction! It's complete distraction for me and a way to alleviate some of the strangeness of these days! You lovely people!


	6. Dates and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Do I hear a smut train approaching in the near future??? This is the last vanilla chapter before this fic earns it's E rating... YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! <3  
> ***  
> In which our two horny adorkables go on a proper date and tiramisu makes a second appearance!  
> ***  
> New York locations mentioned are real, everything else is pure ridiculous fiction from my silly mind.  
> ***  
> This is an adaptation of another fic so if some characters don't have 100% similar characteristics to actual Star Wars characters that's because they were originally different (e.g. Phas is a New Yorker in this...) just suspend disbelief :D

\- CHAPTER 6 - 

Rey woke early the following morning with a spring in her step, but a deep churn of anticipation in her stomach. Her head was still fizzing from the night before, but also for the actual date ahead of her that evening, so she put on her sneakers and went on a really long run to clear her mind. She had to do some studying that day and needed to do everything to stay focused, so left her cell at home during her run to ensure she weren’t stopping to check it.

After more than an hour jogging along the Brooklyn riverfront, Rey got back to her tiny studio, legs burning. She picked her phone up only to notice both a missed call and a message from Ben.

“HI! TRIED TO CALL, I’M GOING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO PHAS, MY PA, ABOUT TONIGHT, CALL ME? B X”

His PA. Personal Assistant. Rey didn’t wait to shower and change before calling Ben back. She suddenly realised this was a first step into the different world he inhabited, one that in the rush of last night - which had felt so casual and normal - she had managed to suspend belief on for a few hours. She felt with an increase of pressure in the pit of her stomach that this evening was going to be anything but “normal”. Rey hit redial immediately.

“Ben, it’s Rey.”

“Hi! How are you? Sorry I had to run last night.” His low voice brought a pool of warmth to Rey’s throat.

“It’s ok, I still can’t believe you came!” Rey smiled down the phone. “I saw your missed call. Um, so I need to talk to Phas? Your PA?”

“Yeah, uh, I just want to make sure tonight is as easy and relaxed as possible for you.” He paused, “and for me, but primarily for you. The whole public thing, I mean. Phasma is my personal assistant, she… basically runs my life… which I need, because otherwise it would be a fucking disaster zone.”

Rey heard him chuckle self-deprecatingly, “Anyway. Phasma can coordinate just making sure we uh, minimise the… opportunity for it becoming a thing. I’m… ok, this is a really long-winded explanation…” Rey could hear him getting frustrated at himself and interrupted,

“It’s ok. I know exactly what you mean. I… I didn’t really think about it before, but of course you have a PA and this is totally normal. It’s fine.”

“I just don’t want anything to be uncomfortable, really. So, if I get her to give you a call today? My day is pretty busy, but if you’re still ok for seven, I’ll pick you up.”

“Of course she can call me, I’d appreciate it. I feel… like I’m getting a briefing for a major event or something.” Rey laughed, but couldn’t conceal her nerves. He sensed it.

“Rey, if you would rather we just hang out like before, at mine, I totally understand. I…”

“No, stop, really. It’s fine. I want to go on this date. This is just all a little new for me, that’s all, having to “prepare”. It’s just an adjustment. Get Phasma to call me.”

“You’re sure?” He was all concern.

“100%.”

Ben was quiet for a moment. Rey wondered what he was weighing up in his mind. Was he already regretting the effort this was all going to cost him?

If I was famous, this would probably all be easier for him. For both of us. I’d be used to all this. I’d be living the same lifestyle as him… There must just be this unspoken way of living you just learn, that becomes your new normal. I’d have my own PA. I’d know how this whole celebrity thing all works.

Like he’d read Rey’s thoughts, Ben spoke again.

“I really want to take you on a date, Rey. Just a normal, boring, dinner and a movie date. Well, I mean, not boring, I hope... You know, I don’t get to do normal stuff a lot anymore. This is a privilege for me so I will make sure, you know, that it is as normal as any date. But if you have any questions, or anything you are unsure about, please message me. Let me know and I will change plans. Phasma is amazing, she will talk you through everything, I trust her with literally everything in my life, so you know, please feel free to ask her anything too.”

Rey let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. Really. I…this shouldn’t have to be such a big thing.”

“Honestly, it’s not. You’ll see. It’s a little weird and different, but we’re just two people going on a date. In probably a more organised way than if I was planning it all myself, if I’m honest.” Rey heard him laugh softly, knowing he was trying to put her at ease, his familiar deflection.

“I’m looking forward to it. Really.”

“Me too. So much.” He paused, “I’ve gotta run. See you at seven. I’ll get Phasma to call you now, just give her your address.”

“Sure. See you”. You hung up.

Time to see how the other half really live.

***

Rey showered, changed, got her books out and put the radio on, ready to knuckle down to study when the phone rang again. A private number. She assumed this would be Phasma.

“Hello?” Rey answered.

“Rey, hi, this is Phasma. Ben’s PA. I think he told you I’d be calling? How’s it going?” – her voice was breezy, energetic. She had a thick New York accent, no nonsense, but super friendly.

“Hi, yes. Yes, he did. Um, hi – I’m uh, ok. Just a bit… this is a new thing for me.” 

God, I can’t even speak like a normal human, Rey thought.

“Sure, sure! Honey, don’t worry. I can’t even imagine… this must be, like, super weird. But uh, listen. I’ll give you the low down and honestly, you don’t need to think about anything, I’m just here to make your life easier.”

Rey pulled a grimace, and joked to herself. Oh, yeah? She thought – Wanna make me not feel sick with nerves, then write my dissertation for me, finish my PhD and get me out of my shitty rental apartment while you’re at it? She wished…

“Ok. So… what am I in for? And…um, can I ask, how long have you, uh, known Ben?”

“Oh, sure! I came on as his PA right around the first Galaxy Battles movie. Yeah, that kinda kicked everything off to another scale for him. I think before that he just had a couple of people he’d worked with, like theatre contacts, just managing appointments for him, but he didn’t have a full time PA. His agent basically sorted out for him to have full PA support after the movie came out, which he really needed by that point. Um, do you want to know a bit about me, I guess?”

“Sure, yeah, thanks.”

“So, I’ve been a celebrity PA for 25 years now, I work for a private agency. I’m from Queens, you can probably hear that. I’ve worked mostly in New York. I used to have a client in LA but I missed home. My team and I basically look after people’s day to day lives to make sure they can focus on their work and careers etc. without having to think about all the admin and stuff. My job is to make people’s lives easy and manageable, which in this industry is, well, you can imagine…”

“Yeah…I mean I have very limited knowledge but I have theatre training and a few friends in the industry who are – I guess – more well known. I imagine it’s super hectic.”

“Yeah, actually Ben told me you had a show last night? An adaptation you wrote? That is so cool; I hear it was really rad.”

“He told you? Oh, uh yeah…” That threw Rey, “Yeah it went really well. Thanks.” She smiled inside.

“Awesome! So anyway, I’m in charge of Ben’s diary, event management, appointments. I coordinate his team, you know stylist, groomer, etc. for engagements, press calls, events, and all that stuff, which I also manage. Where he goes, I go. I’m on call 24/7. Um, I organise literally, everything. Accounts, finances, mail, dry cleaning, food shopping, laundry…”

“Food shopping? Are you kidding…?” Then Rey paused and thought about it. Of course he didn’t go to Wholefoods and Duane Reade. He’d be mobbed all the time. And during a busy work period when would he even have time? This all made perfect sense, in its own bizarre way. Rey imagined herself running out to get milk and soda at the corner shop in her sweatpants on a Sunday, looking like shit. Yep, she would not want a hundred pictures of her blasted everywhere or blogs speculating on her bed hair, what milk brand she bought or whatever shit people needed to talk about that was ridiculous. 

“I do everything, really. I mean, Ben’s super chill, he does what he can when he can but usually he is so time poor that when he does get free time to himself he doesn’t want to spend it buying groceries. He’s a very private guy. More than a lot of our agency’s clients, so, my job is really to protect that. And today that also involves you.”

“It does…” Rey let out a deep nervous breath, which Phasma immediately picked up on.

“Hey, chill, don’t worry. It’s really just playing the game to stay out the public eye, otherwise you’re gonna have really nice evening, no hassle, I swear.”

“Ok. I just feel like all this just comes so naturally to him, to uh, people like him. It’s just so insane to me, having a PA, having someone do my laundry. I just… I’m a regular person, I work part time and I’m in theatre teacher training, I mean, I’m like a million miles from this shit. Sorry, I’m just…” Rey was exhausted even thinking about it, wishing she could control her nerves, to not care.

“Hey… hey”, Phas toned down her big voice for a moment. “Don’t worry, honestly, it’s weird for anyone at the beginning. There’s no one I’ve worked with that was born into this industry, no one starts out like this, but really everyone’s just a normal person, you know. Ben hated it at the start. He’s not a flashy guy, he’s intensely private and quiet and… you know, he used to be in the army so… He likes handling things himself, being hands on. At the start he was very resistant to the whole idea of someone in his home cleaning, packing for him, telling him what to do – not just me, but the whole stylist thing, grooming, everything. I think he got really frustrated. But when Galaxy Battles blew up I think he just realised we were there to ALLOW him to live normally, not get in the way of that. We’re part of that career. When you have the kind of diary and lifestyle he does, you don’t have time to do all the mundane stuff.”

This both relieved Rey and yet made her even more anxious.

“Phasma, do you… does someone… ever get used to that sort of fame?”

… a long silence…

“Some do, some don’t. I think what you’re asking is, will you ever get used to it? And I can’t answer that. All I can say is, Ben made it very clear to me that tonight is important to him and he wants you to be protected from any hassle…”

“…Protected?” Rey interrupted her.

“Yeah, he…”

“I’m not made of glass…” Rey got angry for a moment.

“Honey, that is not what he meant. He just… I mean, he sounded pretty keen on this evening. What he means is he wants to make sure you both get to enjoy time together without intrusion.”

Rey huffed, then slowly acknowledged…

“I know. Sorry, didn’t mean to snap. I get it, I really do. Ok, so… tonight. What’s the deal?

“Ok. Well, a car will bring Ben to pick you up from yours; You’ll get a message when it’s there, just like Uber. You’re going to the Metrograph, so we’ll park round the back of the venue and you’ll go in from the service entrance, there’s security…

“This is so ‘Goodfellas’” Rey giggled.

“Yeah, a little” Phasma laughed too, “honestly, you see so many less-than-salubrious New York kitchens in this job. Anyway, you’ve got a VIP booth in the upper circle at the movie theater. Once the show’s over, security will take you round the back way again, back to the car. You’re having dinner at Il Buco after. Again, you’ll go in from the kitchen entrance just because there’s a lot of sidewalk seating at the front. Buco’s is pretty small, but it’s dark, super romantic, the diners there are pretty used to famous faces – honestly New York dining in general, people don’t care so much, if you know where to go.”

“So far, this all seems ok. I mean, I never get to eat in places like Il Buco, but…” Rey trailed off.

“It’s SO good, Honestly, have the branzino. It is to die for. So, um, basically end of the night, the car will drop you off wherever… uh…”

She left that hanging Rey noticed… she couldn’t even think ahead that far.

“So… that’s it?” Rey asked.

“Pretty much. Just… you might want to wear a hat or have a jacket with a hood. And shades, or a scarf. Just, something you can cover your face with, if you need to.”

“Oh…” Rey thought about it. It made sense. “Yeah, ok. Um, that’s clear.”

“Also, Ben might walk ahead of you, or behind you if you’re out and about. Please don’t think that is weird, it’s just to avoid unnecessary headlines.”

This was starting to creep Rey’s nerves up. 

Unnecessary headlines? She didn’t want to be spotted but at the same time she felt awkward at the idea of having to be “invisible”.

“Ok… Sure…”

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be a really nice evening. Don’t think too much about it. And if you need anything. ANYTHING. Just holler, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I hope we meet in person at some point.”

“Oh, yeah me too.” Rey hadn’t thought about that, but… if this was going anywhere she realised that if Phasma was half of Ben’s life then they would most likely be meeting, sooner rather than later.

“Oh, and by the way.” Phas added quickly, “Beebee? How awesome is that dog?”

“Oh! Of course you’ve met Beebee!”

“Met? Are you kidding? Call me the dog walker, the dog sitter, the dog groomer, you want to know who drove that stupid hot dog bed around New York City in the back of her car…?”

Rey laughed out loud at that.

“Oh, wow! Lucky you!! Is there any job you don’t do?”

“Honestly? Nope… But I like it that way. I must be crazy, but I love this business. Anyway, I gotta scoot, but – call me for anything. I mean it. And have fun tonight.”

“Thanks. Truly. Thanks. I’ll… see you around.”

***

Rey hung up. She had to call Rose, studying be damned. She didn’t want to be a gossip, but Rey did need to get off her chest the weight she suddenly felt. Also, she didn’t know what the hell to wear, and really wanted to spoil herself. She hadn’t been on a real date for almost three years. Rey could trust Rose to keep this between them both and advise on styles.

Rose came round later that afternoon after her shift and proceeded to basicall rip Rey’s meager wardrobe apart to find something hot for her to wear. Rey was more of a tomboy / casual-wear person, but she wanted something different for that evening, and Rose was adamant Rey would go out dressed to impress.

After much yelling at Rey’s clothes and cursing at her shoes Rose eventually found some combination of all the crap in Rey’s wardrobe that both girls agreed was apt for the moment.

Rey had an old vintage emerald green, silk shirt dress with a sort of kimono belt on the side which she paired with a pair of red pumps. Rose was flapping with excitement, which Rey would have been too if she wasn’t starting to feel nauseous from the rising panic about the whole thing.

“See, now I wish we were just eating pizza in his garden. I don’t do dressing up like this! I’m a jeans and sneakers girl. I mean love this dress, but it feels so weird!”

“Shut up, you look awesome. You’ll knock him dead.” Rose tutted.

Rey put on a slick of red lipstick to match her heels and this time left her hair down, partly so it could hide her face if needed.

“Got your shades?” Rose asked.

“Yup.”

“Hat?”

“No, that would look so stupid with this dress. I have a scarf… I can go all… I don’t know, ‘Thelma and Louise’ and flounce it round me if I have to.”

The closer it got to 7pm the more agitated Rey became.

Ben had texted a quick “ON MY WAY! X” and she was standing in front of her mirror, trying desperately to stop the heat on her cheeks and forehead from making her make-up run and her hair damp. It was a clammy evening and Rey’s nerves weren’t helping.

So now she stood, in her living room. Nervous. Buzzing. Trying not to chew her nails.

Her phone pinged.

“Pick up: BMW Touring SBC-1457 has arrived.”

You went to look out the window and saw a sleek, tinted windowed sedan at the bottom of your building.

Here goes!

Rey stepped into the street and made her way towards the sleek black sedan car. As she did the driver’s side door opened and a smartly dressed older guy in a shirt, tie and black pants got out to open the back door for her. This was like going to prom.

Rey slid into the back where Ben was sat, waiting.

She gasped quietly.

He looked positively delicious.

“Hi!” Rey let out a sharp breath, settling in her seat, the black leather cool and soft against the backs of her knees.

Rey could barely hold Ben’s gaze, feeling the heat hit her cheeks at the sight of him. His thick sable hair was brushed back off his face, his cheeks clean shaven. He was wearing a slim-fit denim shirt under a dark leather bomber jacket, black jeans and black leather boots. Even the chunky chronograph watch wrapped around his thick wrist was sexy.

Ben’s eyes went wide as he took Rey in, lips softening into a smile. “Hey you. You look… amazing.”

He immediately leaned over and cupped Rey’s face, pulling her into a gentle kiss. She could almost hear the static in the air between them as she leaned gently into him, his hand sliding down her arm, pulling her closer.

“Thank you. You scrub up pretty well too.” Rey said, breathily, coming up for air as the driver sped off. Ben just looked at her, eyes piercing, searching Rey’s in the dim light of the sedan.

“Did Phasma weird you out? Are you ok?” he was all concern.

“I’m ok. I’m… more than ok. I was a bit nervous, but now I’m just… I’m happy to see you.” Rey smiled softly, taking in Ben’s face, eyes dark and mouth soft in the evening light.

Ben smiled and as the car made its way through the city, he took Rey’s hand in his, tucking it in his lap, lacing his long fingers with hers and giving her a reassuring squeeze. They didn’t speak much during the journey, there felt no need, they just enjoyed the silence, the closeness, the anticipation in the air. They could have been making out like teenagers but Rey sensed a need to let the evening unfold slowly, both of them without speaking were still somehow communicating an unspoken desire to take this date slowly, like a sort of acknowledgement that this was something different, special. Not that there wasn’t a burn of heightened sexual tension in the air. It was positively a-flame.

They pair kept glancing at each other, exchanging silent words with their eyes. As the city lights flickered across his cheekbones, dancing over the beauty marks spattered across his skin Ben’s eyes were dark and hungry.

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered, bringing Rey’s small hand to his lips and kissing her palm, making her shiver. Restraint was going to be a real challenge, she realised.

Thankfully the car pulled up at the back of the Metrograph, an old theatre converted into a restaurant, bar, music and film venue specialising in old art house and indie movies and film festivals. The driver parked in a non-descript side-alley beside two massive industrial bins and an air shaft – the back of the building. The driver got out to open the door and, without even thinking - so ingrained was the habit - Ben pulled a baseball cap out from the seat pocket in front, pulling it down over his eyes before lifting the collar of his jacket up around his neck. A security guard was waiting at the fire exit door leading to the kitchens of the Metrograph restaurant, whispering into an ear-piece.

Ben took Rey’s hand as soon as she was out of the car and pulled her quickly into the building. It felt clandestine as they both walked briskly through a busy kitchen, chefs and waiters clattering around them in the steamed up room, all noise and activity. No one batted an eyelid, so this must just happen all the time. They wound their way through a lengthy staff corridor, up through a security stairwell leading up to yet another fire door which opened suddenly into the lobby of the cinema’s dress circle.

When the security man opened the door into the lobby for the pair of them, Ben marched through as fast as he could, head down, his hand clutching Rey’s tightly, walking straight to the entrance to a private box.

The lobby was full of people. Rey’d not thought of this bit. People were congregated outside the screening room, chatting over drinks, queuing at the cinema bar, ordering popcorn, laughing. She felt a few eyes on her, some whispers, not many, but enough to realise just how recognisable Ben Solo was.

She could hear Ben talking to the attendant at the entrance to the box seats, but kept her head low as she noticed several people watching the pair with curiosity.

“Uh, could we get a bottle of Champagne and two popcorns, one sweet, one salty. And some seltzer? Thank you so much.”

“Of course, Mr Driver. Please, have a seat.”

The attendant ushered them into the box, Rey heard the security guard mumble something into his earpiece then both of them left and closed the doors behind the couple. Rey’s head was a whirl. 

“Rey?”

She turned round, lifting her head. She were aware suddenly that she looked like a rabbit in headlights, but now it was just the two of them, in the private box. It was dark, quiet, safe.

Ben quickly walked over to her, closing the gap and gently pulling Rey to him, leaning down to bring his face close to hers, his lips almost brushing hers. His eyes searched Rey’s, looking for any signs of weirded-outness in them.

“Are you ok? Sorry if that was super fucking odd.” He swallowed and bit his lip, looking annoyed at even having to ask, like he’d put her in an awkward situation.

Rey giggled, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes and stroking his face. Christ, he was beautiful. She brushed her thumb over his lips, eliciting a small hitch of breath from them as they parted. His eyes were locked on Rey’s, his body heat radiating through the layers of his shirt.

“I’m not a china doll, Ben.” Rey whispered at him, keeping her eyes on his as she continued to trace the contours of his soft mouth with her thumb. “Yeah, it was a little bizarre, but I’m fine. I’m ok. I’m here, I’m with you. Stop worrying.”

Rey smiled, and he let out a small sigh of relief, before capturing her thumb playfully between his teeth, closing his lips around it and gently sucking. She were taken by surprise. A shot of white heat raced through her, a sharp ache between her legs as he continued to slowly suckle, his tongue circling the soft pad of skin, caressing it, then releasing it as she exhaled shakily. 

Rey pulled his face down towards her and crashed her lips against his, fingers curling tight in his hair, teeth clashing, tongues dancing, his breath and hers ragged. He held her so close she felt his pulse racing, the rising and falling planes of his chest, the press of his thighs, the heat and strength of his arms and the curve of his neck, skin soft and hot as his tongue played a heavenly teasing game with hers. He held the back of Rey’s head in his wide palm, his thumb caressing her cheek, his kisses feverish, eager. She melted into him entirely.

There was a knock at the door and the pair pulled apart quickly, both laughing nervously like they’d been caught stealing money from a cookie jar. The attendant was back with a tray and as she busied herself discreetly opening the Champagne, Rey and Ben took their seats, or rather – the reclaimed 1940s banana sofa in red velvet, all deep vintage vibes. Ben removed his jacket, sat his huge body into the sofa – he was so big he sort of edged into the corner of it, his legs tucking to one side, simultaneously awkward and yet completely self-assured. The way he curled his feet together when sitting was a characteristic trait Rey had noticed at his apartment. No matter which chair he was sitting in it always looked too small for him, something somehow both intensely sexual as it conveyed his sheer size, and yet also completely endearing – a man child, primordially masculine yet completely vulnerable. Rey wanted him then with every fibre in her body.

She took her seat beside him as the lights of the cinema dimmed even further, the seats in the stalls below filling with people and hushed conversation as the attendant brought over two glasses of bubbles before exiting discreetly. Curled on the sofa beside Ben, in the crook of his arm, Rey slid off her shoes to pull her legs in under her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her and drew her close. It felt so right, just in that moment, like a puzzle piece slotting with such satisfaction into place, a picture finally completed. Rey and Ben clinked glasses in the dark as he turned his head slowly to draw her in for a languid, sensual and tender kiss – the opening credits music swelling.

Just as the film started, he whispered softly in Rey’s ear,

“I’ve never wanted to fucking impress anyone more. I just want to kiss you, all the time.”

Rey’s legs trembled, she gulped her Champagne quickly, both of them smiling in the dark as she brought her lips up to his ear and gently responded.

“I look forward to being endlessly impressed, and non-stop kissed. Thank you for this.” Ben chuckled, planting a quick kiss on Rey’s nose, then her mouth, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

The film was La Dolce Vita, a classic Fellini movie. Rey and Ben had both seen it before but never on the big screen. The whole way through the pair of them kept sharing favourite moments in low whispers, gasping at favourite scenes and the cinematography, exchanging kisses between sips of the sweet Champagne and handfuls of popcorn. At one point Rey had playfully pinged a piece at Ben in the dark, ensuing a fit of giggles and play fighting before descending into the most erotic of kisses that left her head reeling. They really were like two horny teenagers, and both loving it.

The film ended and before the credits had even started rolling the pair made a hasty exit to the car before the crowds spilled out into the lobby.

Back in the safety of the darkened sedan, both Ben and Rey were chatting over each other about the movie – what we actually saw of it, Rey joked, both egging each other on with their excessively encyclopaedic film knowledge. Ben was obsessed with 70s police and drama movies, Rey had a fondness for early sci-fi, taut thrillers and screwball comedies. They both LOVED culty cheesy action movies. Rey loved Ben’s energy when he described something he loved, his hands so expressive, his hesitation even when speaking fast, always wanting to use the right words, his eloquence. She made him laugh with her impersonations of Dustin Hoffman and Billy Crystal, goofing and riffing off The Graduate and When Harry Met Sally.

They got to the restaurant in no time and were ushered in again, by one of the line cooks via the kitchens, before being greeted by a sweetly old-fashioned Maitre D’ who fussed over setting them at a small, candlelit oak table in a cosy back corner of Il Buco.

The restaurant was tiny, bathed in a warm orange glow, and – that evening – was also packed. As Rey sat, rearranged her hair and reapplied her lipstick before picking up the menu to peruse it she felt Ben’s foot brush against her calf, nestling one long leg between hers. He was drinking Rey in with his eyes as he slowly sipped from a glass of water and she gazed back at him from over the top of her menu, neither of them wanting to be the first to lower their eyes.

The crowd in the restaurant was mostly in their 40s and 50s, older couples or groups of friends. It was full, but pleasantly relaxed. Rey could tell a few people had recognized Ben and there was the occasional glance over, but they were comfortable now. She was captivated solely by him and the space they were both inhabiting in that moment that was just theirs. No one was causing any noise. She felt her shoulders relax and the conversation flowed freely.

The food was excellent, the wine kept coming and Rey felt Ben relax too, even more – letting her in. He spoke for a long time about the frustration he’d felt at dropping out of the army before he went into theater; a regret Rey still felt brought him a quiet tension, the rage that simmered just below the surface of so many of his roles and characters. In turn Rey opened up to him about the death of her parents, the jumble of memories and pain, feeling the need to share a deeper part of herself. Rey couldn’t remember ever having shared this much even with Hux, in their entire year together. That relationship whilst intensely physical was almost entirely a power play, never an equal sharing. Rey had always felt the need to hide most of herself from him, to play a part. This, with Ben, was an entirely new experience.

Ben was a talker which continued to surprise to Rey, until he admitted it was only if he felt he had something to share and with someone he trusted. But even more, he was a listener. He was attentive, focused, and yes – intensely serious whenever she was speaking and he was explaining. But then a moment would click, they’d share a joke and his broad, full smile would completely illuminate his face, eyes twinkling, those slightly crooked teeth, the freckles and beauty marks at the corner of his cheeks, dimples crinkling as he laughed with complete and genuine warmth.

Time rolled later and later, neither of them wanted to go anywhere even though it was approaching midnight. This being New York some people were still coming in for dinner, although the restaurant was now half empty.

“You want to grab dessert?” Ben asked. Rey could tell he could probably still find room to eat half the menu and grinned at him.

“Tiramisu to share?” She suggested.

He grinned back. Then hesitated. “Do you… uh, do you want to get it to go?”

Rey knew what he was asking. They both were thinking it, there was no point pretending. In any other scenario Rey would have gone home with him without hesitation, in fact, she’d probably never even have made it to the movie theatre with so much sexual tension in the air and after so long alone.

She certainly wanted to go home with him with all that that implied, but this wasn’t ordinary, and Rey was no longer the young and unguarded person she used to be. She had baggage. And hurt.

Her need to pace things kicked in. No matter how much she craved Ben in that moment, no matter the obvious desire between them, she just needed a bit more time. She needed to know within herself that this could be more and could be safe in the long run. Not that Rey feared Ben, not at all, she trusted him instinctively and implicitly. But she was just so wary of the glaring pressure of fame, of his celebrity, hanging over this whole blossoming situation.

Re looked at Ben and took his hand across the table. He immediately sensed her guard go up and brought her hand up to kiss the knuckles, almost reverently.

“Don’t even answer that. I pushed. I know. Sorry. You were really clear.” Ben waved his hands as if to dismiss anything he’d just said, and looked down at his plate, sheepish.

“You’re not pushing.” Rey reassured him, “Who are we kidding? I want this as much as you do.” Rey chuckled, “I want to go home with you. Badly. I just… you know where I’m at. I just need to get used to this.”

Ben nodded. “I know. I understand and I want you to feel comfortable. It’s literally all I care about. I… you’re breathtaking.” He laughed quietly to himself, then looked disarmingly at Rey, “You’ve thrown me for a loop.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him cheekily, shooting him a coy look. The waiter chose that moment to come over and without even looking at him both of them just said “The tiramisu” in unison. He disappeared.

“I’ve thrown you for a loop?” Rey balked, sarcastically. “Me? Well guess what Ben Solo? I’m kind of thrown too. Like, thrown off a bloody skyscraper!” She grinned.

The tiramisu arrived with two spoons – the waiter was more intuitive than they had given him credit for. Rey settled back into her quiet ease now they were both on the same page, which didn’t stop the foot play under the table, the heated glances, the silences filled with want.

Ben was about to pay the bill, when a couple in their forties came over to their table, looking a little sheepish but excited at the same time. Rey didn’t know where to look. It was obvious they wanted to speak to Ben and she felt, weirdly, like she’d somehow stepped into some private space of his suddenly rather than being his date. He looked at her, confused, then turned to notice the couple behind his shoulder, realising they were there. Rey wasn’t sure if he’d be pissed off, but they didn’t wait to find out.

“Hi, Mr Solo, um, we’re really sorry to interrupt. We’re, um, could we take a picture with you? My husband and I are such big fans of your work.”

Ben looked a little flustered, but calmly put down the napkin he had been folding, ran a hand through his hair and turned in his chair to face them fully. He snapped straight into Ben Solo - Actor mode: smiling, courteous, charming. Rey watched this little exchange with wonder, the surrealism of witnessing this first hand.

“Thank you, that’s really kind of you to say.” Ben said, shaking the husband’s hand as the lady fished her phone out of her bag,

“Oh, we saw you in the theatre several years ago, it was fabulous. Would you, um, mind if we…”

“Oh sure. Here, let me.”

Ben looked frustrated for a moment, but it passed over his face in a millisecond. He glanced at Rey, eyes conveying to her that he was sorry but she just nodded back with a smile, it’s ok, Ben.

He turned back at them and smiled then got up from his chair and put his arm around the lady and her husband, angling her phone to take a selfie. Rey could see him fiddling with the settings which the woman eventually had to help him with. She giggled to herself in the corner as he eventually managed to take a selfie with them, which clearly made their day.

“Thank you, thank you so much. Our son is such a huge Galaxy Battles fan, he’ll be crazy about this. Have a lovely evening, so sorry for disturbing.” The woman packed her phone away and gave Rey a shy little nod before she and her husband both walked away.

“Wanna get out of here?” Ben said quickly once they were out of earshot. Rey sensed that he definitely did.

“Yes. Let’s hatch our escape”. Rey winked at him, conspiratorially.

Ben signalled to the Maitre D’, shaking his hand and giving him a pat on the back – he clearly dined here regularly - before putting on his jacket and baseball cap and taking Rey by the hand. They walked out through the kitchens again to the parking lot where the sedan was waiting.

Just before getting in, Ben swooped in to kiss Rey in the darkness. It was heated and tender – a promise. She kissed him back with urgency, caressing his tongue with hers, wanting to never stop tasting him. He tasted of tiramisu, his lips sugared and lush with wine.

“Thank you for an amazing date.” He whispered against Rey’s mouth. “I’m going to take you home now. But then I’m going to think about you. All night. I want to make sure I can still remember the taste of you when I wake up.”

Ben’s openly voiced desire and unashamed honesty made Rey’s knees weak. She pulled at his hair, kissing him harder, her hand reaching under his shirt, nails against his skin, wanting to feel the burn of him against her hand. He was hard, she could feel a heavy thickness pressing against her belly, through denim. She almost stopped breathing, it had been so long since she’d felt this good, this desired, this much on fire.

“I want to taste you too” she breathed, “I want to make sure you’re hard in the morning when you think of me.”

The words spilled out of Rey’s mouth without even thinking and she took herself by surprise. She licked gently at his tongue, took his bottom lip in her mouth, bit down gently to mark him. Ben groaned into her.

“Rey….” He growled, breaking away, eyes wild. They both stood for a moment, collecting themselves, their wits. He looked up at the sky for a moment, closing his eyes and letting out a short, sharp laugh. Rey laughed with him, hugging him tightly.

“What are we like?” She muffled into his chest.

“Two horny-ass teenagers who need to go home?” He shot back, eyebrows raised. He kissed the top of Rey’s head and they both gently unwrapped from each other to stroll back to the car.

The ride home was quiet as the car headed first to Rey’s apartment. She leant her head on his shoulder, his hand in hers, tiredness overwhelming them both for a moment. Rey knew then that she wanted this more than anything. She knew there were going to be hurdles and compromises, and challenges and all sorts of things thrown her way. That her life was going to take a marked new direction she had never envisaged. But in that moment, she knew she was not only more than strong enough to handle it, but that Ben would also fight to make it work.

When they got to Rey’s Ben actually had to nudge her as she’d fallen asleep against his chest.

“Hey, we’re here…” He lifted Rey’s chin with his finger, kissing her face gently to rouse her. She shook herself awake, embarrassed, then kissed him back sweetly. All innocence now, she just wanted to bury her head against his neck and smell his warmth and the faint musk of his cologne.

“Thank you for this evening. I had… a really good time. That’s my first proper date in… I don’t even remember.” Rey spoke into his shirt.

“Same, I think my last date was, like, probably burgers at Five Guys when I was at Juilliard, or something lame like that.” He chuckled.

“We can both agree you’ve progressed, then.” Rey quipped, as she gathered her bag and slipped her red pumps back on. He swiped at her shoulder then pulled her in for a final hug before she got out of the car.

“Sleep well. I don’t know when I can next see you but I promise it will be soon. As soon as I can possibly make it.”

“I shall look forward to it eagerly, Mr. Solo.” She said softly, in a mock posh- English accent.

It took Rey forever, but she eventually relinquished and scooted out of the car. She stood on the sidewalk as the sedan made its way down the road into the early hours of the morning. She needed a moment of fresh air before heading back to her cramped apartment so she sat on the stoop of her building, breathing in the New York summer air, hearing distant voices of people returning home from bars, clubs, taxi cabs rushing along, wind rattling against fire escapes and lamp posts.

Her phone pinged. She almost didn’t dare read it.

It simply said.

“I CAN STILL TASTE YOU. YOU'RE DELICIOUS. BEN X”

The last of Rey’s defences crumbled into the night.


	7. Lasagne and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE SMUT TRAIN FOLKS!  
> ***  
> In which Rey gets a break and Ben gets cooking and both get hot and bothered.  
> ***  
> Get yourself a cup of tea, get comfortable, it's a long chapter and LOTS happens, but I hope you find the sexy times worth waiting for and.... oh, Ben DOES like to take his time.  
> ***  
> Comments and Kudos keep me going, I am bowled over by the amazingly kind comments so far, so thanks again to ANYONE, EVERYONE who has taken time to read this. I hope you are all staying safe!

\- CHAPTER 7 - 

The next few days following their “first date” flew by in a haze. Rey recognised the heady, floating and intoxicating sensation of those first moments of something new, exiting, tentative – love? She didn’t know, but she knew it felt different, special.

Ben had gone back upstate for a final week’s reading prep with his coach before rehearsals officially began and, as much as Rey wanted him, craved seeing him, this enforced space and time apart allowed her to digest what was happening, to refocus, centre, work on calming her ever present nerves and think about where this might go.

Spurred by this burgeoning bubble of intense feeling, of exhilaration, she threw herself into a burst of activity, finishing her dissertation and even coordinating a meeting with her theatre crew to look at working on an expanded cycle of adaptations to bring to the stage, buoyed with confidence from the success of her recent performance.

Not that Rey didn’t hear from Ben. Somewhere between their early scant exchanges and now, he’d mastered the art of texting – they were still clunky and all caps (it was too much part of how she knew him now, she hoped it never changed), but the messages were more wordy. More intimate. Rey rarely heard from him except snippets here and there, usually late at night, but the messages were tender, filled with warmth, humour, detail... barely disguised want.

Ben was not a lover of phones – understatement: he was a total technophobe – and Rey knew if he was training for a role he’d be all in, focused, not one to be distracted, but instead all in his head. He’d explained this, explained he would likely go quiet. Explained his almost obsessive concentration when learning a character. She didn’t mind at all. She knew the drill. Admired it. If anything, it just added to why she desired him as much as she did.

The absence, however, was making the desire within Rey grow stronger by the minute. The sparsity of contact made every message, every stolen conversation more precious.

***

12.02 am – Friday - I NEED TO TASTE YOU AGAIN, IT’S DRIVING ME CRAZY. B. X

19.00 pm – Saturday - FOUND A NEW RUN TRACK THROUGH THE FOREST THIS MORNING. IT’S BEAUTIFUL. YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL. WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WANT TO PICTURE YOU. I HOPE YOU’RE DOING SOMETHING HAPPY. B X

01.00 am – Monday - CAN’T SLEEP. I’M DOING SO MUCH READING, MY EYES HURT. ARE YOU ASLEEP? SORRY IF I WOKE YOU. I WANT TO KNOW THE SMELL OF YOUR SKIN WHEN YOU SLEEP. B. X

02.00 am – Monday - Well…I was asleep. Now I’m awake, mind too busy. I miss your fingers against my skin, your hands, your mouth. Rey x

06.30 am – Monday JESUS. JUST SAW THIS. YOU’RE MAKING THIS HARD. YOU’RE MAKING ME HARD. B. X 

***

Not a few times over the week Rey had caught herself waking to a feverish blush brought on from reading Ben’s messages, trying to picture him. She imagined him, eyes still sleepy, waking in a soft bed in a lodge somewhere, all rumpled duvet, pillows tossed to the ground and his large body splayed across the mattress. His hair in disarray, a stray curl over his eyes, body taut and naked, the early sunlight playing off the freckles and marks of his cheeks, his full lips, fingers of light gliding over the planes of his broad chest.

She imagined silky black hair in the curve of his armpits lying in dark in contrast to the milky skin of his muscled arms. A faint line of soft black fuzz trailing down from his lower belly to a curly, dense tuft at the apex of his thighs. His thick cock, semi-hard in his half-woken, drowsy state, those long legs tangled up in bunched up sheets… Rey scrunched her eyes shut, a burning heat between her legs, thoughts a jumble of hot messes in her head as she struggled to swallow, her mouth dry.

It was where all her thoughts were going, all day and all through the fevered nights when she struggled to fall asleep.

***

Rose couldn’t help but poke fun at Rey’s constant distraction, and Rey was grateful for her humour and discretion so she could unleash her doubts, joys and frustrations at her.

“Rey, every day that goes by since you last saw Ben seems to increase the number of typos in your emails and spilt coffees on your shoes exponentially. Science.”

“I’m a fucking mess. Rose, I can’t concentrate on ANYTHING.” Rey shook her head in frustration.

“Girl, if I knew that THAT… that HE was the gift waiting for me at the end of however many days… I’d be walking into lampposts and falling down manholes. No need to explain. Also, look how productive this is all making you. You’ve finished a dissertation and are practically relaunching your theatre career in his absence, so, whatever the juice is, keep drinking it… what’s a few spilled coffees, right?”

“It’s like I’ve found a new energy, like he’s drawing out the creative in me. I’m settling into myself again.” Rey nodded at Rose.

“All this from one date? Oh, he is goooood.”

“I can’t explain it. It’s like, we just clicked, it just fits right.” Rey gestured at her head, tapping a finger against her temple “Up here. He makes sense to me, gets me. My brain.”

“He’s so hot, my brain would be scrambled fucking eggs if I were in your position.”

“HAHAHAHAHA. Rose! Come on…Seriously though.” Rey pursed her lips, brow knotted. “He’s back next week. I don’t know what happens next….”

Rose raised a single eyebrow at Rey and snorted. “Uh, YEAH YOU DO.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and giggled.

“ROSE, you’re like a ten year old! Haha seriously, for one second. It’s all… I don’t know. He’s going to be busy… there’s…well you’ll find out soon enough but I don’t know if he’s going to have time for any sort of….”

“Jesus Rey, I don’t know what this guy needs to do to convince you but ‘busy shmizzy’. That never stopped anyone who wants something and he is clearly bowled over by you. Embrace it. Enjoy it. Call his… whatever, PA and make sure you’re clear on managing this, but you will. Just go with the flow. I’ve never seen you this buzzing! It’s GOOD.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Rey looked over at her. Partly looking for reassurance, partly just expressing the hope and growing certainty in her heart. Rose simply smiled back, giving her all the reassurance and joy she could transmit to Rey in her eyes.

***

The week stretched unimaginably. Endlessly. Achingly. Fevered dreams. Of Ben in her bed. In her head. Between her legs. Several times she’d cried out in her sleep, waking drenched in sweat, heat pooled in her belly, between her thighs.

***

Saturday rolled around and Rey was heading to Tisch University to hand in her dissertation and check her tutor group mailbox. That morning, Ben had called her – it was a brief 3 minutes as he was getting ready for a full day, but enough for his voice to turn Rey’s knees to honey and her heart to flame.

**“Rey.”**

**“Hi!”**

**“I miss you.”**

**“You do? It’s only been a week.”**

**“Fuck. A long fucking week.”**

She smiled, biting her lip. Hands curling at her side, fidgety and electric.

**“I miss you too, Ben. But I’ve been busy. I’m going to restart my theatre production crew. Formally. We met yesterday. We’re going to put on a proper production, a short play festival. Get other performance troupes involved.”**

**“That’s awesome! Good idea. You know… I know you’ll handle this more than fine without me, but if you need any contacts or anything, support on the production side. I don’t want to butt in, but…”**

**  
“I appreciate it. I know you’d never ‘butt in’. I… Listen, I need to do this on my own. It’s important. I can’t use your name, your…”**

**“I know. I totally get it. You don’t need me anyway, you’ll be amazing at this. Just…Rey, you know… know that if you ever need anything, ANYTHING, I would help. Even just as a sounding board, or something.”**

**“I know. Thank you.”**

**“I’m so fucking tired. Medea…the script, it’s awesome, but I’m so tired. Max, my coach, is training me hard. I love it, it’s exciting, you know, but it’s… there’s a lot of intensity, a lot of work I need to bring to rehearsals, it’s drawing on some intense stuff, a lot of emotion, physicality, some dark stuff I’ve not thought about in a long time.”**

He sounded sad for a moment, Rey wished she was there with him. 

**“I thought of you last night Rey. I’m thinking of you every night. I’m coming back on Monday. If I could see you?”** His tone was weary, his voice soft, ragged.

 **“Yes. Of course. I want to see you so much. I’m here Monday. I…”** Rey hesitated, then **“Ben, I’m thinking about you. A lot. It’s…”**

**“Me too. More than…”**

**“… than you thought you would?”**

**“No, I knew I would, I just didn’t expect it to be so much, so soon, and so…”**

**“Yeah” Rey whispered. “I feel it too.”**

Silence.

 **“Monday?”** he reiterated his question.

**“Monday. Call me when you get back. I… um, have a good day.”**

**“You too.”**

So many unspoken words seemed to hover in the air that didn’t need saying.

Rey walked into the university, marching past the welcome office to head to the mail room when she heard a voice call out

“Oh Rey? Rey Johnson?”

A woman had popped her head out of the reception office and was holding up a note in her hand.

“Yes?” Rey turned to facer her.

“You’re Rey, in performance study group 51, right?”

“Yep, that’s me”

“Thought so. There was a call left for you this morning. They didn’t have your cell phone so, I guess they knew you studied here.”

“Oh, ok. Cool. Know what it’s about?”

“It’s from a production agency. Perry Street?”

“Oh?” Rey was intrigued, they were a well known theatre production company. She took the note from the woman’s hand with a quizzical look. “Okay… thanks. Thank you”.

“No problem”.

Rey stared at the number on the yellow Post-It. _Perry Street production agency? How?_ Her mind immediately went to Ben, but dismissed it straight away. She’d only spoken to him a few hours ago. Also, she trusted him implicitly. This had nothing to do with him. Actually, she didn’t even know what this was. She immediately found an empty study room for some privacy to give them a call back.

Twenty minutes later Rey was sat on the floor of the classroom, staring in disbelief at the ceiling, her heart in her mouth. Perry Street Theatricals, one of New York’s better known independent theatre production companies wanted to meet her to potentially back the production of a full run of her work. Off Broadway. The dream.

At their theatre performance the previous week, Finn, her close friend and fellow cast mate had mentioned that someone invited one of Perry Street’s theatre managers to the show. Unbeknownst to Rey they’d been so impressed they’d been trying to get in touch with her or Finn for a meeting all week. Rey didn’t even know where to begin her head was so full of excitement and emotion.

She rang Finn, then rang Rose and arranged to meet her as soon as her shift finished.

Then she messaged Ben. She knew he’d be busy, but HAD to tell him. Rey fired off a quick text, her fingers barely able to form the words.

“BEN! Just had a call from Perry Street Theatricals. They want to fund a production run. My work! Off Broadway!!! I can’t even believe it!! I’m meeting them next week. THIS IS UNREAL!”

Rey clutched her phone to her chest and let out a small scream.

***

The weekend flew by – Rey arranged for her and Finn to meet the Perry Street Theatricals team on Monday morning to discuss their proposal. Finn had to be there, Rey knew she’d want him as her right hand man for any new production they’d want to fund, as her theatre bestie.

Ben had called Rey briefly very late on Saturday night, he sounded tired but excited for her, apologising for his sleepiness and silence. “You’re amazing. You deserve this, so, so much. I wish I could kiss you right now”. Rey has promised to let him make it up to her on Monday evening, with a smile.

On Sunday afternoon as Rey was sat in her apartment, relaxing for the first time all weekend with a book, she got a text from Phasma.

**“Hey Rey, are you home for the next hour?”**

**“Sure.”**

**“Cool. Hang tight.”**

_Cryptic much?_ Rey delved back into her book, wondering what she meant…

An hour or so later, the doorbell rang.

“Delivery for a Rey Johnson?”

She buzzed the delivery guy in and heard him climb the stairs with effort and as he got to Rey’s floor, she saw why.

The delivery guy was concealed behind what could only describe as… a… tree? Rey burst out laughing. _What the hell?_

She let the guy into her apartment and directed him to a space beside her couch, by the light of the window where he eventually put down the huge barrel plant pot.

“Man, that was heavy.” He said, wiping his brow, “I don’t know who this guy is, but he really likes you.” He added as he handed Rey a delivery note to sign.

She didn’t even know what to say as she showed him out, then turned back to admire the gift. It was a potted orange tree, already pretty big in size, in a hand carved wooden barrel pot. It was beautiful. A note was stuck in the pot. It wasn’t hand written, but then she realised why. The words read:

BECAUSE YOUR LIPS TASTE LIKE ORANGES, AND I CAN’T WAIT TO KISS YOU AGAIN. CONGRATULATIONS, BEN X

Rey blushed a furious shade of red, wishing Phasma hadn’t read the card, but realising that Ben would have had to arrange the delivery through her and had likely dictated it.

Rey just wasn’t used to this sort of gift-giving: out of kindness and thought, not with an expectation of something in return or as a means of exerting power. This was a new sensation.

Rey’s embarrassment over the note only lasted so long. If this relationship was going anywhere, then Phasma was about to become the custodian of many more secrets and was also paid for her discretion. Rey sent her a short message.

**“I GOT THE PLANT! OH MY GOD, THANK YOU!”**

**“Thank Ben!** **😉 ”**

**“Oh, I will.”**

**“That man is smitten as all hell, Rey. Smitten.”**

***

The following day, Monday at 11 am Rey and Finn were sat at a kerbside table at a small café in Midtown, sipping on frozen coffees and staring at each other wide-eyed, in completely stunned silence. Rey wasnt sure who was going to speak first, both of them were struck dumb.

Eventually Finn broke the silence.

“4 weeks.”

Rey eyeballed him back.

“4 weeks.” She repeated.

“HOLY. SHIT.” Finn stuttered.

“YEP…SHIT. ON. A. STICK.”

“Rey, this is beyond anything… I mean, a four-week run??? This is, this… is…. is this…??”

“THE MOMENT???” Rey cocked her eyebrow.

“The moment…” Finn left the words hanging. They went back to sipping their frozen coffees, stupefied into silence.

The pair had gone into the meeting with Perry Street Theatricals expecting a small grant check to maybe rent a theatre space for a couple of evenings to run their show for a few extra nights.

Instead, the team wanted Rey and Finn’s small crew to expand on their play adaptations idea into a full blown, four-week theatre event, bringing together small troupes to perform short adaptations in a 2- hour nightly format. They would fund the production through their charity arm which allocated money each year to support new theatrical writing and for agents to uncover new talent.

Rey’s friends literally just had to cover the costs of set and costumes and the management company would handle everything else. The pay was awful as it was charity but neither Rey nor Finn cared. They were not doing this for the bucks. The exposure was INSANE and frankly, this was a labour of love for them – both she and Finn until that moment had given up any hope of really making it in theatre beyond their own funded amateur experiments.

Now they both just gaped at the sidewalk, smiles like deranged sloths on their faces.

A small rumble grew inside Rey as she realised this was what she had been working on and wanting for so long. All the shit she’d endured, the heartache, the disappointment when she first tried to crack the theatre circuit. But she’d not given up. She’d battled on, working away, making ends meet to pursue her dream. And it was paying off. And she’d done it all by herself, through her own hard graft.

She wanted to see Ben so badly, to share this with him, without any timidity or self-deprecation. It felt like one tiny barrier between their two incredible different lives had just fallen down.

No, Rey was probably never going to be ‘A HOLLYWOOD STAR’. That wasn’t the ambition. That had never been Ben’s goal either, it was just how the chips had fallen. He deserved it, but Rey knew the cost of it, of the fame, on him. But she had worked her ass off and here, finally, was the recognition of that work. The industry she adored saying, “Yes, well done”. And that was something she and Ben had in common. And she knew, she just knew he would swell with pride for her. 

She also knew that when saw finally saw him again that evening that any ridiculous notion of restraint, of taking-it-slow, of anxiety would be broken. She was open to trusting again. Ben was not going to hurt her. And she wanted him. With every fibre in her soul.

***

Rey was buzzing the whole walk to Ben’s that evening, deciding to make the trip on foot to his apartment to get some air and calm her mind down from the onslaught of emotions that had slammed her all day.

They’d arranged to meet that evening with no specific plans. When his text had come through mid-afternoon - he’d most likely taken a nap to catch up on the exhaustion of his week at training - it simply read:

“MY PLACE, 6PM? NEED YOU. B. X”

She didn’t need much more of an invitation.

The heat of the city had become intense towards the late afternoon, humid, sticky, the air thick, so Rey wore the lightest white cotton strappy dress she could find and a simple pair of leather thong sandals. She grabbed a shoulder bag, in which she’d stuffed a toothbrush, mascara and a change of panties, before dabbing on a slick of lipstick as she headed out the door. She was under no illusion of where this evening would lead, if he wanted it even half as badly as she did.

When Rey got to Ben’s apartment she paused for a moment at the bottom of the stoop, taking in a deep breath. Gathering her thoughts. She’d only known Ben a very short while and this whirlwind seemed surreal and yet… And yet – in the short time together there was a familiarity that reached deep into her bones, a sort of whispered commonality, two same souls with a quiet understanding. She knew that letting her guard down, this step of intimacy – the first since she’d walked out of her last manipulative relationship with Hux was an act of bravery for herself. She knew Ben would be on her side.

Rey walked up and rang the bell.

No sooner had she stepped over the threshold of his apartment lobby than Ben’s front door swung open at the end of the entrance hall corridor and Beebee dashed out, legs prancing, tail wagging and his tongue lolling about in a ridiculous display of excitement. He bounded up to Rey and jumped up to her knees woofing happily as she kneeled down to bring him into a huge hug.

As she clutched Beebee and scratched behind his ears she saw Ben jog up behind him, a look of pure lust on his face as their eyes locked on each other and he took her in – her long chestnut hair falling in waves down her back, the clinging white cotton dress thin against her tan, freckled skin, bare arms, red toe nails, a flush of arousal in her cheeks as she watched him walk towards her.

He swallowed, his eyes shining, and bit his bottom lip, watching Rey as she let Beebee go to stand up. Rey’s heart was drumming hard in her rib cage, the memory of his last kiss etched in her brain. He stood so tall in front of her, his hair still damp from a shower, curls skimming his jaw, a grey tshirt straining tight against his pectorals and across his broad shoulders, a small triangle of damp making the cotton cling to his chest between his ribs. He stood bare foot in a pair of low slung jeans, looking down at Rey hungrily.

“Hi” she said, gingerly, her voice barely a whisper as she took a step into him and his hand reached out to cup her face.

Ben said nothing but tilted his head down to meet her lips, pulling her flush against him with his other arm, curling it fully round her waist as he pressed his lips to hers with an audible moan, muttering Rey’s name into her mouth as he licked her lips apart, coaxing her tongue with his. Somewhere in the background she heard Beebee pattering across the lobby floor back to the apartment, half thinking they should do the same, but her mind fogged over as the hot wet heat of Ben’s kisses sent her spiralling.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders, dragging her fingernails along the base of his neck, up into the thick of his hair, carding her fingertips through the damp locks and tugging at them to coax his mouth wider, eliciting a whimper of pleasured pain. As their tongues danced, Ben’s fingers on the hand that was curled around her waist grazed up against the side of Rey’s ribs, his fingertips teasing just under the swell of her breasts, the soft skin taut across her ribcage. Rey pulled away from him with a gasp, a thin beaded line of saliva hung between their lips as she did, which Ben swiped from her plump lower lip with his thumb before licking it.

“We should…” Rey breathed.

“..Go inside? Yes. Fuck yes.” Ben almost growled the words out, giving Rey the briefest of kooky smiles and a soft kiss before turning on his heel and pulling her by the hand down the hall.

He’d barely kicked the door shut before pulling her to him again, enveloping her in his arms, lips frantically seeking hers, noses clashing, teeth grazing, a breathless gasp – Rey wasn’t even sure whose, as he walked, or rather carried her over to the kitchen island counter and she dropped her bag to the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist, digging her nails into the tender skin of his neck and seeking out his sweet, hot tongue.

Ben sat Rey on the edge of the counter, leaning into her, kissing her hard and making the hairs on her arms shiver and a slick of heat rise in her lower back, the backs of her eyes burning. He slid his large hands up to her waist, the tips of his thumbs resting just under her breasts, teasing around them – he bit down in surprise when he realised Rey wasn’t wearing a bra and moaned softly, his hips pressing into her where her dress had rucked up between her legs. He was rock hard, straining against his jeans, Rey’s need for him causing her to whimper, bite his lip, make him growl. He pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, panting gently as his eyes bore into Rey’s. She breathed his name, bringing her fingers to his lips as his face broke into a soft, almost sheepish expression, a crooked smile blessing his lips.

“So… uh, I had a whole plan, I made dinner… I was going to be all…”

Rey soft laugh cut him off, her eyes not leaving his as she stroked his full bottom lip, pink and swollen.

“We both want this, I want this. I want you. Now.”

Ben let out a small sigh in relief, planting soft kisses against Rey’s fingers, then drawing her index finger into his mouth, sucking gently as he watched the expression in her eyes, the heat rising in her cheeks, before reaching up to take her hand, drawing her finger slowly from his mouth to kiss her palm.

“Yeah. Dinner can definitely wait…” he stated, before lifting Rey clean off the counter to carry her to his bedroom.

***

Ben’s room was up the staircase on the mezzanine floor, a galleried open-plan floor overlooking the vast living space below. Ben dropped Rey down to the ground gently as they got to his room, arms still holding her close, his hand smoothing stray locks of her hair behind her ears as he pressed hot kisses across her forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth, the tips of his fingers caressing the side of her cheek so gently, his whole body suddenly softened, eyes drinking Rey in with a quiet awe.

She trembled as a cool breeze came in from the open window, the evening light obscured by dark curtains. As Ben continued his kisses, he whispered gently “I want you so badly but I want to take this slowly, taste every inch of you. Will you let me?”

  
Rey’s entire body was absolutely aching with want, heat coming off her in waves, her pupils blown as her eyes sought Ben’s in the half darkness of the room. It used every ounce of resistance in her to hold herself back and keep her arms at her sides as she nodded a quiet acquiescence. She wanted the same thing, to explore him slowly, explore what they both liked, needed, to learn each other’s bodies in the dark.

Slowly he pulled at the hem of his t shirt, never leaving Rey’s gaze as he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the ground. His chest was rising and falling with hitched breaths, his body so broad, so tall, the milky pale skin stretched taut across his muscles, a pale sheen of sweat in the dip of his neck. Rey reached out and lay her palm over his heart, her hand so tiny against him. She trailed her hand down his skin, grazing ever so softly over his nipple, causing his breath to catch and a low moan escape his lips. Her hand continued to explore, fingers running the length of his torso, along each arm, tracing the damp line of soft hair on his belly which she wanted to lick so badly, a quiet hum between their bodies as he watched her. She could see him straining hard in his jeans, the thick swell of his cock. Her fingers trailed down to the fabric of his jeans, circling the button at the top, tracing the edge where denim met skin, teasing him, wanting him.

“Fuck.” He just breathed out, biting down on his lower lip, wiping a hand over his face, desperate. He was, quite simply, breath-taking.

He kneeled down before her, bringing his eyes level with Rey’s belly, looking up to her with a silent request, waiting for permission, which she granted with a small smile. Then Ben reached out and removed each of her sandals slowly, taking his time, fingers caressing her ankles. Then just as slowly his hands slid up her legs, the pads of his fingertips stroking up the backs of her knees causing her to slightly buckle as he leaned in and press his lips to her belly, kissing it through the cotton of her dress. Rey sighed, running her fingers through his hair as his hands continued their journey up her thighs, sliding under her dress to caress the curve of her hips, sliding her dress up as he went, his hands cupping her bum as he pressed his face in to her stomach and breathed in the scent of her skin, letting out a low growl as Rey’ fingers tightened in his hair, gripping hard as she felt a dampness seep between her legs, his hot breath against her belly, his hot hands against her skin.

Slowly he rose, sliding the dress up as he did, lifting her arms as he slipped it over Rey’s head, pulling her in against his chest. Her small breasts brushed against his ribs, the buds of her nipples swollen and sensitive, flushed a deep pink. As they grazed against his skin, Rey pressed her hips into him, against his erection, pressing her mouth against the side of his neck to lick his skin, stroking her tongue across his shoulder, planting hot kisses in the dip of his neck and licking the bead of sweat trailing down his Adam’s apple.

Ben looked down at her, her flushed skin, half-closed eyes, those perfect milk-white breasts pressed against him, her lips plump and wet like a ripe fig. He let out a shuddered groan, shaking his head, letting out the pent-up frustration coursing through his body.

“Jesus fuck, Rey, I’m struggling here. I’ve never wanted anything so badly.”

He worried at his bottom lip, visibly trembling.

Rey simply stretched her hand up to grip the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss so fiery it almost took them both by surprise. He moaned into her mouth loudly, gripping the flesh of her sides, her hips, the soft curve of her rear, his large hands wanting to touch her everywhere, her hot hands stroking against his skin, nails dragging along his muscles, her small, high sighs of satisfaction making him harder than he thought possible. His tongue travelled down the side of Rey’s neck to leave a trail of bites in the softness of her skin, suckling her earlobe, his long fingers sliding to take a breast in his hand, cupping it, stroking the hardened bud of her nipple and pressing into her, revelling in the feel of her small body melting into his.

“Pants. Off.” Rey breathed against his ear, tickling the skin there. He didn’t need much encouragement as he struggled with the zipper trying to slide his jeans off without abandoning his studious, burning exploration of Rey’s skin with his tongue and lips. They were both stood, naked except for their underwear, flustered, hot and aroused, standing so close she could almost taste his skin, feeling his breath and her own mingle between their parted lips.

Rey reached down between them and gently stroked two fingers along the cotton of his black briefs, grazing against his erection, feeling its length, feeling just how hard and big he was, a damp patch at the tip of the head. Ben said nothing but gazed down at her, struggling to breathe evenly, eyes wide and lips in a small “o” as she pressed harder, cupping him gently, licking her lips as she smiled a wicked smile up at him.

“These. Off.”

Rey was aching between her legs, panties wet at the thought of him inside her, his tongue between her legs, his cum on her lips, a smell of heated arousal clung in the air around them. As soon as his briefs were off, flung to the other side of the room, Ben stood tall, at once almost primal in how he looked at her, and yet totally vulnerable. She could catch fire right then.

She walked slowly back until the back of her knees hit the bed, taking his hand and guiding her with him as he ran his other hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. Rey sat down and pulled him to her, one hand around his thighs. She wrapped the fingers of her other hand around his cock, causing him to buckle as he moved even closer to her, looking down into her eyes in total awe of her.

“I want to taste you” Rey breathed, the words leaving hot trails against the taut skin of Ben’s shaft, causing it to twitch. Her hand stroked gently along his erection, her eyes taking him all in as he closed his eyes and pushed into her grip, his skin smooth and soft, his cock thick and painfully hard, the black curly tufts of his pubic hair wiry in contrast to the baby soft fuzz of his happy trail. He smelled of musk, caramel and sex. As one hand reached down to cup her cheek, his eyes pleading at her like a man starved, Rey darted her tongue out and softly lapped up the salty droplet of pre-cum glistening on the swollen head of his cock before taking him in her mouth.

He was everything she wanted in that moment, feeling him weaken at the knees struggling to stay standing as she took his length fully, then slowly released him, tongue teasing his head, lapping at the length of his shaft, sucking him off slowly, feeling him fill her mouth and hit the back of her throat. She worshipped him with her tongue, her mouth, her hands, stroking him in a long, slow rhythm making him moan and his hands grip her hair. Ben’s thumb played at her lips wanting to feel them as they slid along his cock, his moaning of “fuck, FUCK” getting louder and louder until he pulled out, almost chuckling at the intensity of his desire, stroking Rey’s lips as he leaned down to pull her into a searing kiss, tasting himself on her tongue as she scooted back along the bed allowing him to move over her, pressing the weight of his body into her as she stretched back against the soft sheets.

Rey’s hair fanned out behind her, as he held his body above hers on one arm, panting out his arousal as he caught his breath, his eyes smiling at her as he nestled between her legs, his cock pressing against the soaking wet patch of Rey’s panties, his free hand brushing her hair back and settling behind her head. He kissed her softly, tenderly, the rise and fall of his belly against her skin making her prickle with want.

“Shit, I… wouldn’t have last much longer if you’d continued.” He giggled, “it’s, um…been a while”.

Rey pulled him down for a kiss wanting the weight of all of him against her, all of his skin against hers and he obliged, enveloping her in his strong body, covering her with hot kisses. “

You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”, he mumbled as he nuzzled into the crook of her ear, gently pressing his erection against her thigh as she reached down to touch him there again, wanting to feel him.

“I want you Ben, please.” Rey could barely get the words out as he placed his mouth gently over hers, and dipped his tongue in, slowly, languidly, teasing and playing.

“I want to taste you first, Rey, I need that.” Ben’s hand slid her panties down along her legs and he sat back on his knees, between her thighs, gazing down at her spread across his sheets, an angel, noting the delicate hickeys he’d left in the slope of her breasts and at the crux of her thighs where his lips had left traces. His hand trailed slowly down from Rey’s neck, pads barely whispering over the skin of her breasts, the peaks of her nipples before smoothing over the dip of her belly and down to the soft, dark, damp curls of her pubic hair.

He cupped Rey with his whole hand, feeling the heat against his palm as she pressed against him, arching her back up to meet the pressure. Gently with his thumb, he traced between the wet curls, her pussy glistening, sweet and pink and swollen. Ever so slowly he trailed his thumb along the lips of her pussy, before sliding back up to find her clit, moistening it, then gently beginning a tortuously slow dance, stroking circles around the nub, making her hips buck. Their eyes locked on each other’s as he continued, never increasing the pace, just slowly teasing her with every brush of his thumb.

Rey squirmed, wanting to scream to make him go faster, yet at the same time never wanting this sweet torture to end. She clenched, a desperate ache building inside her. His eyes on her as he slowly teased the pleasure from her, his fingers slick with her juices, was almost unbearable. Then Ben slowly took his cock in his other hand and without ever leaving her gaze, started to stroke himself. He gripped harder, stroking his shaft up and down as he brought his soaked fingers from between Rey’s legs to his mouth and licked them, tasting her, a whimper.

“You do. You taste like oranges, Rey. So sweet. Jesus, I’m so hard.” He bent down, manoeuvring himself to slide down the bed and bury his face between Rey’s thighs. She arched back with pleasure as his full lips placed wet kisses along her inner thighs, his long eyelashes beating feather-light against her skin as he inched closer to her core. Rey’s legs were jelly, her body on fire and she gripped the back of his head, needing him, needing his mouth. Gently, he placed a kiss against the lips of her pussy, nearly causing her to cry out as a jolt of pleasure ripped through her. Emboldened by her reaction, he kissed her there again, then slowly traced the tip of his tongue along each of her swollen lips, before slowly starting to lap at her clit.

“Tell me what you like.” he breathed as he gently slipped a finger inside her, then another. She was so wet and hot for him. He looked at her with soft eyes from between her legs and she let out a small cry.

“Just, go slowly, keep the rhythm… I, I feel it more on the left side.” She panted at him.

He took a slow swipe with his tongue against the left side of her clit, then sucking it gently between his lips watching her breasts rise as she bucked up into his mouth.

“Like that?” He mumbled.

“Yes… yes. Keep going.” Rey sighed.

He didn’t stop, his tongue keeping up a slow, exquisite pace as his fingers stroked inside her, steady and rhythmic, occasionally dipping kisses along her thighs, moaning her name against her skin, looking up at her every so often to watch her face, the arch of her back, making him come undone.

Rey felt every nerve ending in her body pulsate, every fibre of her body alive, trembling, electric. The ache between her legs was growing, white heat pooling as Ben’s tongue relentlessly licked at her clit. She knew her orgasm was close, her toes curling and muscles clenching, a bead of sweat running down her forehead as she pressed deeper into the sheets. She was so close and wanted him inside her.

Rey pulled at him to come up, any patience and desire to take it slow had crumbled, her need was all consuming.

“Come inside me” she begged him with a kiss, to which he simply gathered her small frame into him, hungrily pressing kisses along her body as one hand frantically reached out to the drawer of the bedside table, not wanting to be apart from Rey for even a second as he groped in the half-light for a condom and their bodies pressed against each other.

“Yes!” he exclaimed with such childish enthusiasm as his fingers finally located a condom that Rey nearly broke into laughter as he fumbled quickly, ripping the packet with his teeth as she clenched her legs around him, her clit throbbing, all of her senses in overload. Ben rolled the condom on, hands shaking – Rey could tell he was so close too, as he bit down on his lip just from the pleasure of sliding the condom down his cock.

“Rey, I’m so close. I…” She didn’t let him finish, just pulled him down into a feverish kiss, hand reaching down to pull him against her.

“Me too. I don’t care. Just be inside me. I’m going to come really soon and want to feel you inside me when I do.”

That tipped him over the edge and bruising into a kiss, a deep growl rumbling from his chest he pulled Rey’s thighs up to wrap her legs around him, giving him access and he plunged fully into her, so slick and wet and oh so hot. He saw stars as he filled her, barely registering the sharp bite as she bit down hard on his lower lip, her heat enveloping him, the rapid pulsing of her cunt making his balls ache. She gripped him round the neck, trying to regulate her breath as the slow tide of her orgasm started to build, wanting to kiss him and taste his lips but at the same time wanting to watch him as he came, wanting him to see her, her eyes glazed and wide as he made her come.

Ben thrust slowly but deep, his hand against Rey’s cheek and lips just grazing hers as his breathing slowed to meet hers, both of them trembling now, eyes searching each other’s, so many emotions bleeding into one another as he held her close, his gaze almost pleading Rey to let him come as she felt his thighs shake and his cock pulse inside her, up to the hilt.

“Yes.” She simply said and their worlds fell apart.

Rey’s orgasm ripped through her like a tornado, her body arching back in a torrent of pleasure as she felt Ben come undone inside her, his head between her breasts as he moaned, his hands in her hair and mouth sucking at the tender skin of her collarbone as he shuddered out his orgasm. For what seemed like eternal minutes they lay there, breathless, high as kites, slick with sweat and the thick scent of sex, their heartbeats racing but beating in time.

Ben’s lips whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he lay beside her, fingers playing a slow dance on the skin of her belly as she slowly came down from the high, her hands caressing his cheeks, tracing the curve of his ear, his neck. After a small eternity, he gathered himself up to pull the discarded bed sheet up over both of them, curling his body around hers and pulling her into the most tender embrace, both of them a delicious mess.

“I don’t remember ever having sex like that. Taking time like that… the first time.” He whispered into her neck, before placing a sweet butterfly kiss against her skin. “You blow me away.”

Rey turned slowly to face him, fitting so perfectly in his arms, never wanting to leave this warm, safe space, his hungry gaze.

“I don’t think I’ve ever allowed myself sex like that, with anyone.” She said, laying her honesty at his feet. “I want to tell you what I like. I want to know what you like. I want you to know how to please me. I’ve never allowed myself that before.”

“Why me?” he breathed, swallowing hard at her admission, wanting so much to hold her like that forever.

“I don’t know. It just feels… you feel right.” Rey’s voice went small, terrified at this admission so soon in this new relationship, this moment. “I’m sorry… that was weird…I don’t want to freak you out.”

He looked at her with the serious Ben face, eyes questioning, that angular face so beautiful.

“Rey, I’m so far from freaked out. I’m almost glad you said it first. I don’t know if I’d have admitted it but I feel the same. You’re so strong.”

He swallowed, reaching up and stroking her eyebrow, searching her eyes, their breaths mingling in the small, soft space under the sheet. He closed his eyes and placed a chaste kiss to Rey’s mouth, uttering a million silent prayers into her lips. She pulled him close, her heart bursting at this man, this beautiful, tall, awkward, handsome man she was going to lose herself to, with every happiness.

They lay like that for a long time, both just enjoying the quiet, their steady breathing, their heart beats and small, intimate exchanges with their eyes. Eventually Rey heard a low gurgling rumble and both of them erupted into fits of giggles.

“Was that your tummy?” Rey laughed.

Ben grinned, “Maaaaybe….” laughing with her.

“I almost forgot the point of this was dinner…” Rey grinned.

Ben lifted the bedsheet, sitting up and leaning over the side of the bed to hunt for his discarded t- shirt and briefs. She pulled the bedsheet up to her chest, rubbing her eyes and tying her hair up in a makeshift bun from an elastic band she had on her wrist.

Ben turned to her as he pulled his t shirt over his head, still grinning.

“Lasagne and movie?” He asked, raising an eyebrow before leaning in to place a kiss on Rey’s nose.

“You made lasagne? Hell yes!” She laughed.

Ben reached into one of the closets along the wall of his room and pulled out a faded black band t shirt from a drawer, handing it to Rey.

“Thanks” she said, pulling it on. It nearly drowned her like a night dress. She crawled out of the warm bed, linking her hand in his as they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Her legs were still shaking, her body a hot mess.

She found her bag by the kitchen counter and pulled on the spare panties she’d brought with her. The evening had grown fully dark now, the breeze cooler, the kitchen lit only by low frosted lantern lights and the glow of the moon outside. Ben kissed her in the moonlight, as Beebee – waking from his slumber, came to wag his tail at both of them, and nuzzle at their toes.

“Want to go find a movie, I’ll bring the food over.” He kissed her again, not able to stop himself from wanting her sweet lips, over and over. She pulled him in once more, pressing against him as her tongue sought the softness of his, the lingering scent of her sex on his mouth. Then she left him to claim a spot on the sofa, Beebee waddling behind her. She lit a couple of candles on the coffee table and curled herself up in a thick wool throw that was draped over the back of the sofa and Ben came over, two stacked plates and a bottle of red wine under his arm.

They settled in, him curled up beside her under the throw rug, night darkening outside, the faint crackle of candle light around them both chatting away as they devoured the lasagne (which was excellent!). Rey told him about the meeting with the theatre agency, which he gushed over, mirroring her enthusiasm, kissing her, his face filled with pride.

He told Rey about the ‘homework’ he had to prepare ahead of his rehearsals for Medea, the challenges he would have delving into the character, the emotion. She held his face sensing his anxieties, his need for control and perfection in his preparation, knowing he would likely go to some intense place in his head for a while. She stroked his face, allaying his fears that she wouldn’t understand.

As the night grew long and late their bodies drowsy with sleep, Rey felt a warm tug inside her knowing she was rapidly, very rapidly, falling head over heels with this guy. As both of them settled in, cosy under the throw blanket to watch ‘Midnight Cowboy’, Ben’s arm holding her against his chest, fingers in her hair, little did she know that so was he. Falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom chicka wow wow!


End file.
